


Majestically Too Far Beyond (And all the things Between)

by Courtorderedcake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bonding, CSSNS, Curse Breaking, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Denial of Feelings, Druids, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Magical Pregnancy, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtorderedcake/pseuds/Courtorderedcake
Summary: Emma Swan is a Witch who has made (And apparently makes) bad decisions. Helping a desperate Witch out of a weird situation doesn't seem like a bad decision, even against her, runes, a tarot reading and her friend's Snow druid intuition - until it is and the consequences are very real.Killian is a Demon with a long history of persecution against him, and his denizens are not much better off. His Angelic brother is on a mission to rehab Demonic image to prevent violence on the streets of Hyperion Heights, as some sort of Holy mission deeply rooted in millenia of guilt. Witches and Warlocks use them for parts, Werewolves see them as a threat, Angels mostly still hold on to the ancient feud regardless of their treatise, Fae stay chaotic neutral, Vampires don't care for others affairs - it's a perilous world where hate crimes happen without consequence. After a disastrous meeting, he attempts to drown his frustration with a trip to the bottom of a bottle, but ends up falling in bed with a mysterious Witch in her tower home. Soon he's missing a hand, has only the vaguest idea of what happened from the mess of blood he's woken up to, and a mirror shows that some strange, different, Witch is pregnant with his child.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Once Upon a Time), Belle/Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Elsa/Liam Jones (Once Upon a Time), Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Merida/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64
Collections: Captain Swan Supernatural Summer 2020





	1. Long ago, Eclipses were feared as well:

**Author's Note:**

> Emma Swan has never been that type of girl, you know, the one that cries and sinks into a pint of ice cream after a break-up. She's never ever cared about anyone other than completely out of survival, but then came Neal, and then came the final big break up with someone maybe she sort of kind of loved. So now she is one of those girls who are homeless, living with her adopted brother and his wife at their farm in a long abandoned Victorian keeper's home, desperately trying to save to get her own place while working her difficult government job and as a merc witch on the side. When a desperate Witch calls on her to do a spell, it's all bad news - but then said Witch revealed a mountain of gold coins, and whimpered that Emma is her only hope. How can she not be a bad ass magic savior for this poor soul? All seems to be well, until the consequences are suddenly very real. 
> 
> Killian may be a Demon, a fallen Angel that now delights in the practice of revenge, but first and foremost he's a gentleman. Sort of. 
> 
> Especially when his ruddy Angel brother is focused on bureaucracy and keeping mankind out of chaos, while Killian barely keeps his denizens as safe as he can in a world that wants Demons dead. Witches and Warlocks use them for parts, Werewolves see them as a threat, Angels mostly still hold on to the ancient feud regardless of their treatise, Fae stay chaotic neutral, Vampires don't care for others affairs - it's a perilous world where hate crimes happen without consequence. 
> 
> When Killian goes above to plead for more safety laws in the metropolis of Hyperion Hills, the city that lies over a major portal to hell, he does not expect to meet a council that the elemental five sit on. He especially doesn't expect that the council would ever take him seriously in his campaign for demon safety. Regina, Snow, Ariel, Elsa, and Belle seem dead set on making it their pet project - each for their own very different reasons. Especially when they bring up hiring a tempestuous security consultant, Emma Swan. When they adjourn, he can say that he is optimistically apprehensive. An optimistic Demon never leads to good things, unless by good things you mean throwing back rum while chasing a pretty woman for plundering. 
> 
> He's unsure of what to expect when challenged to do shot for shot by a mysterious blonde Witch, who didn't care who (or what) he is, but he does like a challenge. Too much in fact, the challenge raising the stakes, because from there on it becomes a blur, and yeah, he's bloody well in it now. The idea of a contract sounds fantastic when they stumbled into the strange tower, half naked and wanting. It's the ritual she does instead that he should have been paying attention to. So, maybe now he's missing a hand, and has only the vaguest idea of what happened from the mess of blood he's woken up to, his and someone else's, a mirror's accursed magic the only thing to tell him what took place: he's a prisoner until someone lets him free… 
> 
> And a woman that he’s positive did not exist in his life yesterday, who just happens to not only be a Witch but a complete stranger, is pregnant with his child. 
> 
> \----
> 
> So this one is a fun one, you can find the explanation here (courtorderedcake.tumblr.com/post/627115315879378944/mtfbexplained) about the prompt and how much I love/hate this stupid effing thing.  
> Prepare for weird, cause this one is a doozy. This first Chapter is long, but it needs to be :  
> It drops you into Hyperion Heights, 1963, in an alternate world where Magic runs rampant.

To say that the Jones 'Brothers' had been fighting since time began, was not an understatement, but also not exactly truthful. They had actually been fighting before recorded time, and before there was even a concept of the perception of anything besides the aether or eternity.

That's why he'd fallen, actually. Loss was a powerful motivation, enough even to question the utmost Authority - and the Authority despised questioning. Fighting was in the nature of the divine Celestials, as it seemed, and in Her infinite curiosity that She defined as 'Wisdom', God had let Lucifer burn too brightly. Their war was a lover's jealous quarrel turned violent. 

Although Liam was created moments before Killian, they were brothers (as it were) even amongst a host of angels, and they were close regardless of their stubborn spats. They fought over the world and its workings, Liam given a flaming sword while Killian was given books. They fought over knowledge of the divine arts, arguing whether humans were worthy of the Arcane. They fought over Killian's love of a mortal woman, and his questioning of commandments. 

They fought over Killian standing behind Lucifer, and Liam fought Killian right before he fell. In some ways, it was Liam's own hand that pushed Killian, but in his last angelic act, Killian forgave his brother. 

While Earthborne and some remnant Angels believed Demons were not capable of love, they were of course wrong. Demons loved, lost, and forgave just as any others. Even after the schism, even after years of passive aggressive pettiness between both sides, Demons were still seen as wayward, dark, demented creatures. Angels had done little to fight this stereotype, instead reveling in their continued status as goodwill ambassadors. 

Even their name amongst mortals was a cosmic joke, the Creator and her lover-made-antagonist too long gone to bother with proper names. They were Angels or Demons to some cultures as humans grew on God's abandoned project, while others called them by their new names. 

The Angel Diana was called a Goddess alongside Hecate, Freya, Gabriel, Uriel, and many others. The Demons Zeus, Odin, Loki, Hades, and Poseidon happily took on roles that suited their carnal needs. Angels mixed with mortals along with Demons, God's secret seeds of elemental magics taking life along beside them as Druids, Fae, and Elementals. Some of the Celestials even birthed life as their lost parents had, Demons begetting Demons, Angels begetting Angels, and everything or anything in between. 

Humans gained magical prowess as the world changed, Witches, Druids, Warlocks, Mortismals, and Mesmerels becoming the norm for human bloodlines. 

Still, Demons were given less, all because God had cursed them irrevocably before disappearing with Lucifer into the abyss. They were cellularly different now than any of the Angels they had once been, a yoke around their neck that they could be forced to obey. Like Angels, they could be worshipped, called, trapped, or contracted even as their powers and bodies twisted into the curse stained strangeness God graced them with. They were looked on with disgust, pity, horror, and anger for it despite their best attempts.

Which was why his sodding Ponce of a brother working as an Angel ambassador for a Prince of Hell was so important - and so bloody frustrating. 

It wasn't as if being a Prince of Hell wasn't stressful enough - his people always under siege or afraid of some Witch summoning them to place a brand, then using them as a charcuterie board - no. It was that his brother was a baked potato when it came to convincing the public they were not what millennia of ingrained hatred had established Demons as. 

Bosch had died before Killian could uppercut him, regardless of his depiction of Liam as a trumpeting ferret bird or the even less flattering version of Killian. Dante had been another great PR stunt his brother had botched miserably. The Rings of Hell weren't even used, Lucifer gone before he could put God's plans for punishment into place. Now as a museum and reenactment park, it was a popular attraction that helped generate funds for the denizens that lived in the spacial plane that surrounded it, but Dante's review had been swayed by Liam taking him into The Kingdom right after. How could Hell ever live up to the paradise God herself had planned for humans? Only Cedar Point, Busch Gardens, Disney, or Universal Studios could come close as far as themed parks. It was a complete disaster. 

This newest idea of Killian sitting on the board of Hyperion Heights to work with the world's premier intersectional coven, 'StoryBrooke', was another terrible idea in the making, and Killian had no qualms letting his brother know it.

"This is absolutely ridiculous Liam," Killian gritted out, itching under the glamor that made him look mortal. Being confined in a skin suit had his molecules vibrating so loudly he could hear his canines, starlight and cosmic fire sending pinpricks of goose flesh down the dark hairs of his arms and legs. Wearing this was torture enough without Liam staring at him in disdain, his own heavenly image unblemished. Even his halo was a polished gold around his fat head. "While I am a dashing rapscallion in my original skin, don't you think it's bad form for them to see me like this instead of how I actually look? Isn't the point of this to show that even if we're not as pretty as your lot, we're still beings that deserve respect?"

Liam grunted, rolling his eyes. Blue fire from explosions of stars and galaxies lit in mirrors of Killian's own, but framed by rosy cheeks and tawny curls instead of moving shadow, a ghoulish pallor, and dark hair the color of ink or raven's feather. The Angelic glamor contained the haze of darkness that moved like smoke around him, the length of his fingers and claws, and made his flesh look pale but not tinted the color of the universe's light. It did not hide his horns (remnants of shattered halo) or his twitching tail if someone chose to leave eyes on him too long, but that was another Demonic burden to bear. 

"First impressions, little brother. Even the most progressive Witch is still a Witch. I'd rather them see you like this instead of wondering if you truly need all your giblets."

Killian swallowed hard, nodding once before grumbling, "Younger brother. Younger."

"Go over your notes again. You'll need to be your nauseatingly charming self for this, especially if they bring the males in their midst," Liam asked of him, and Killian looked out the dark windows of the car as his tail moved in agitation. 

"Regina. Head of the Coven, Witch and Mortismal that inherited her throne from her mother. Began the integration method and broke away from the Misthaven Coven to create the StoryBrooke one," Killian intoned. 

"Right. She's a tough nut too, and her ghosts do the most of her dirty work. She's not someone to cross unless you want your chairs stacked to the ceiling every morning by some bloody poltergeist." 

"Aw, well, I'm unfortunately haunted by you already, I doubt a poltergeist could do more damage." Killian slanted a look at his brother, who gave an annoyed huff as his pure white feathers ruffled. Killian was thankful in part that he did not have wings at all times, even if the trade off was painful. "While Regina is the head of the Coven, the head of the Council is Elsa Frost of the Frost twins. She's a direct descendant of the Giant Ice Sorceresses with powerful magic, but her passion is creating legislation for Hyperion Heights. Her sister Anna is the family's public relations face, and runs their fashion empire, Arendelle Designs with her Druid husband."

"Good. Good, tell me about Ariel Poisson."

"Siren and Mermaid, with four years on the council. Made history as the first water Elemental to sit on the council, beating the long seated Witch, Ursula, by a large margin. Opponents argue that her father's position as King of the seas and his dominion over fair weather and fishing made voters nervous to not cast ballots for her. Her campaign slogan was 'Part of your World', which could be beneficial to my campaign." 

"Right. Snow Blanchard?" 

"Would-be heir to the Misthaven Coven who ended its elitist reign by breaking tradition and leaving, sending them into chaos." Killian smirked. "She sounds like someone who I could get along with."

"She gets along with everyone except her family, which is more than normal it would seem," Liam replied back, and Killian snorted out a chuckle. 

"Druid, Elf, and Green Witch. Runs a high profile herbal apothecary chain Enchanted Forest Supplies, focused on holistic medicinals, herbs, and spices. Nolan Farms is a subsidiary that sells produce to the Heights, which is her husband's 'pet' project."

"Watch yourself, brother," Liam warned. "While you might get away with that if it's just the Witches, if David and Ruby sit in today you'll find that will not stand."

"Ah, yes. Ruby Reddings and David 'Charming' Nolan. You only circled that they are Werewolves in red ink everywhere you could. David is Snow's husband, and her lead farm hand. Ruby is Snow's cousin who introduced the two. Ruby is currently in a high profile relationship with your colleague, Inspector Wolfe, and they both are very active in pack politics. Many are betting they will create their own pack if the current Alphas do not abandon some of the more ancient doctrines. Nothing new there."

"Don't forget Livre and Fa."

"Belle Livre, Witch turned Vampire, runs a community literacy foundation and bookstore chain. Known ally to Demon rights. Soft spoken but brutally intelligent. Introduced a synthetic blood that allows for daytime living via plant cells collaborating with Enchanted Forest, which made history 6 years ago," Killian listed. "Mulan Fa, Vampire. Cultural Development head of the Heights, and curator of The Hyperion Heights Museum of Art, History, Science, and Culture. Teaches part time at Hyperion Heights University as an adjunct professor. Fa is married to a Fae Elf, Merida Ursa."

"Good. That's as far as we know besides the whole Swan fiasco, which is not to be brought up."

"What Swan fiasco?" 

"Oh, little brother. If you had done your research outside of the profiles I gave you, you would know all about the criminal history of the black and heartless sheep within the Misthaven and StoryBrooke covens. It's better off that you don't know."

"Er. Well. Alright. I didn't look into them because I don't bloody well care about their lots as long as we get protection. There was another slaying this weekend. A Lower Demon."

"I'm aware. Did you know her?" 

"Not really, but that's not enough either. I owe my people more. The other Lords of Hell are fine telling Demons to stay below and never use their name, which is fine for the new blood. It's the old, the weak, and the abused that are at risk."

"Careful, Killian. Your lust for vengeance will never be welcomed by mortals."

"I'm well aware Liam. They like my kind for an entirely different kind of lust."

"Could you please not." Liam sighed, sitting back against the seat. After a moment, his brother spoke quietly. "There was another attack as well, this time in broad daylight in Camelot Town. The Anti-Integration Movement has claimed responsibility."

"Of bloody course they have!" Killian hissed, clenching his fists. He pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing. "Brilliant. Just absolutely marvelous -" 

"They were going to run a story in the Times. I managed to block it for now, but we need a sympathetic writer on the inside, or we risk them running another story with their bias."

"I have a guy. I'll reach out, he's an old school Warlock who I've worked with in the past on push back. What's their excuse this time?" 

"They said that the Succubus was, quote, 'asking for it by the way she was dressed'."

Nausea rose in Killian's throat, and he swallowed it down with bitter practice. "I wasn't aware that how someone dressed meant their lives were not only void, but taking pieces of them was fine as well."

"We know they're being funded well, and we will get arrests as soon as possible. This won't be forever, Killian."

"That's easy for you to promise when this has been my - _our_ forever." Killian bit out, glaring at his feet.

The car came to a stop, the driver opening the door to let them out. Killian moved briskly up the steps of the council building, as Liam followed behind. They moved through the lobby with an easy flash of Liam's ID that Killian scoffed at, moving into the elevator. 

"After that display, I'm going drinking after this," Killian gritted through his teeth. 

Liam blinked, straightening his tie in the door's polished reflection. "What display? They were nice."

"Exactly. If I came here alone, I would have been in that security line for an hour." 

Liam rolled his eyes, taking down his halo to polish the golden ring. "You absolutely exaggerate how you're treated. Not everyone is out to get you, especially when you look like this. Give others a break."

"I'll give myself a break after this with as much rum as I can safely consume, instead."

The doors pinged open to reveal a small atrium, dark wood flooring in stark contrast to the birch tree covered walls. A secretary stood behind a rounded desk against the far wall, motioning for them to sit. 

"They'll be with you in a moment," she offered, glancing at them with a thin smile. Killian could practically taste her distrust as he scratched behind his ear. Liam swatted at him lightly in a bid to get him to stop, both of them tense when the doors finally opened to reveal a petite woman dressed in a powder blue skirt and blazer. 

"Come in gentleman. The council will see you now." She smiled icily. His brother stood, his feathers slightly puffed in an indication of his own nervousness. 

Killian followed a second later, walking with them as they made forced, but pleasant conversation all the way into the boardroom. 

Women sat at a long table that curved slightly, facing their own small table similar to a courtroom. He was reminded of the tribunals in the old days when law had begun, but the courtiers were far different than the strange group of women scrutinizing them. 

To his surprise, the majority of them seemed actually curious instead of repulsed or bored. 

"The council recognizes Liam Jones and Killian… Jones. These are your chosen surnames, correct? And you identify as… brothers?" 

"Yes," Liam stated firmly with a curt nod. Killian watched from his peripheral as his shoulder muscles twitched, his wings held stiffly upright to keep them from the floor. 

Killian nodded, careful to keep his tail curled around his legs. The skin suit itched as it clung to him, not abated by his attempt to sit more casually. 

"Interesting," remarked the dark haired witch at the far right. A nameplate sat in front of her, marking her as Regina. He wondered idly if her stare was due to the blood on his hands only an eternal existence could bring. 

"You are here to ask for help in creating safety measures and a potential council commitment to Demon rights, correct?" Ariel, a fiery haired lass with a heart face, asked. 

"Our major point of concern is the influx of hate groups that seem to fall in line with smuggling operations and planned violence," Killian said slowly. Attention snapped to him, and he brought up the slide presentation he had prepared. "We have had some luck stopping shipments and arresting bit players, but we can't find the heads of these operations."

"You can't find them, or you are barred from digging deeper?" Mulan asked, and he chuckled darkly. 

"The latter, I'm afraid. We have consistently come to the same dead end again and again. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you ladies how difficult a foe powerful covens behind corporate entities are." He let a grimace creep onto his face, and saw the majority of the women nod in acknowledgement. 

"This could make many enemies for us, if approached in the wrong way." Belle stated quietly. "Specifically with our good friends in the Storybrooke Coven."

Snow nodded, exchanging a bitter look with her. "We may need a professional from our coven, but she's unable to get clearance without special notation."

"Oh? Who is this?" Liam asked. 

Elsa and the rest of the coven smiled in varying degrees of fondness. "The best in the business, and in my Coven. If you need to find someone, Emma Swan can always find them, and she's good at criminal magical activities. She knows the system, knows how and where to hide, and where to seek."

They'd found what the coven wanted, and their stake in the venture. Killian caught Liam's face falling, his eyes narrowing into slits. 

"You can't be serious. Involving Swan in this after -" 

"That was all a misunderstanding, and was blown completely out of proportion. We have long held up our end of the blame and accountability, while Misthaven has shirked theirs in the name of slandering her." Elsa steepled her fingers. "If you desire the best, which I assume is why you are here, you need to rehab not only Demons’ image, but hers as well. She should be sitting here with us."

Liam tried in vain to tip the scale back in their favor, his face going red. "We'll consider this as part of our negotiations."

"Negotiations? Liam, you are a detective. You should have deduced by now that you have no leverage. You have only decisions to make." Regina closed her planner, regarding them with her dark gaze. "So, make them quickly, before our patience wanes."

Killian bit back a laugh at Liam’s sudden blustered stuttering. These witches were good, and as the meeting ran on for hours he realized just how much liquor he would need to recover. 

* * *

"Well that went well." 

Liam’s sour expression and slumped shoulders were just visible in his peripheral, even as his feathers were still quite literally ruffled. He huffed out a noise of disapproval, too vexed to even reply back. 

"Aye to that, brother." Licking his lips, they stepped into the cool dusk air. "I'm going for that drink, are you…?" Killian glanced at Liam, who shook his head with annoyance. 

"Seriously? You really -" 

"Really shouldn't what Liam?" Killian smiled, venom leaking into his tone. "Go get drunk in a town that would rather pretend I don't exist or sell me in a fine powder to the nearest bidder? I think I'll be okay, although the concern is duly noted."

He turned on his heel, his glamor falling away in a puff of smoke. The air hit his itchy, overheated skin, his tail whipping around in sharp, agitated flicks. 

"Take care of yourself, little brother! No need to be a self destructive bastard. We lost a battle, not the war!" Liam called after him, stepping into his sleek car. Killian snorted. 

Hailing a cab with some difficulty, the driver asked where he was headed with the same slight resignation he was used to for his kind. 

"A bar, Demon friendly please. Some place without swill."

The driver nodded, dropping him at a dimly lit corner of the city. A red neon sign spread crimson light along the sidewalk, soft light also spilling out the doors accompanied by loud guitar. Looking up, the looping, swirled lettering made him smirk. 'The Jealous Flask' was as good a place as any in his neck of the underworld woods. 

The inside was smoky, deep red damask wallpaper paired with dark, pitch stained wood panels, booths, and bartop. The liquor selection was displayed neatly, unlike the few early patrons sitting scattered around. The jukebox played warbly rock music, some punchy chords and an easy to memorize refrain. 

_ 'one two three four, can I have a little more, five six seven eight nine ten, I love you'  _

The bar stools were empty, and Killian slung himself onto one, the bartender nodding his head by way of a greeting. 

"Rum, neat," Killian stated, pointing to his preferred vice. The bartender did not stop polishing the glass in his hand, but the bottle floated down gently, pouring itself into a tumbler before the glass set itself down in front of Killian. "Thanks, mate."

The bartender nodded again, continuing his work with the aid of his magic. People began to trickle in as the time ticked forward, a witch or two eyeing him suspiciously, vampires playing pool in the front, a group of young werewolves forcing change into the jukebox to get edgier music playing through the speaker system. The Clash crooned out words against the Fae Queen ruling over greater Eld, the pack jumping around excitedly and thrashing their heads back and forth. By this time Killian had moved to the far curve of the bar, his glass refilled to the point of the bottle sitting next to him like a patient date. There were still no other Demons in his presence. It shouldn't have surprised him, shouldn't have even made him angry with the amount of violence they were privy to, but he burned away the emotions with the alcohol flowing down his throat. 

A soft touch on his shoulder caught his attention, and he turned with a growl. It died in his throat when large eyes met his, blonde curls falling in front of her eyes in loose tendrils. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," she stammered, biting her lip. Pointing to a drink that was clearly not his, umbrella and all, she continued. "I was trying to reach my drink. It’s gotten crowded and I thought, I mean, I am sorry I wasn't trying to -" 

"Aye." He nodded, throwing back his drink. "S'alright lass. I'm sorry, I s'pose I'm just a bit out of place here."

She smiled, blushing. "Yeah, I uh, I get that. I haven't seen you around before."

"First time here. I was in the neighborhood for business." He poured himself more, and to his surprise she pushed and elbowed her way to sit next to him. 

"Business?" Her eyes were curious while her fingers toyed with the umbrella in her drink. "Should I be concerned?" 

It was clearly teasing, and Killian felt himself loosening up around her. She seemed to read him well, or at least the alcohol was working. "Not any of the good kind, I'm afraid." He grinned with a wink. 

"Ah, so we're just ships passing in the night?" She leaned in and he could smell the floral and herbal scent of her, her eyelashes batting coquettishly as she sipped her drink in his space. 

"Passing closely, I hope," he murmured. His heart raced; it had been ages since any mortal had shown interest in him that was mutual. 

His head spun as she met him drink for drink, hand unsubtly creeping higher up his hip. 

"Would you be opposed to… Maybe, I don't know… getting out of here?" 

"Are you saying you would fancy a nightcap, lass?" She smiled from under her lashes while biting her lip, and his heated blood grew hotter. 

"Perhaps." She stood with grace as she extended a hand to him. "My place is a quick and easy teleportation spell away from here, and my bed doesn't require any sort of magic outside of what I can do with my tongue." 

Killian hesitated, her golden hair in the glow of the lights making her seem to shimmer. "I don't even know your name -" 

"Eloise. It's Eloise." She pulled him up, letting him stumble into her body. Her lips met his, and soon he was pulling her closer as their mouths slanted across one another's in hunger. She bit his lip and he felt the tightness that had bloomed in his belly spread fire down his spine. 

"Lead the way, love," he whispered huskily, grinding into her. 

She smiled broadly, the world shifting until he was in her dimly lit home. A lone window twinkled starlight, moon huge outside as it hung in the sky. Her tongue slid past his lips, the bitter herbal taste overwhelming while the world shifted again, this time pulling him apart. 

* * *

In a perfect world, Emma Swan would not be doing anything remotely close to what she was currently debating doing. It truly wasn't her fault; it fell on Neal and his stupid family if anyone was to blame, and his stupid coven with their stupid leader. She should have known back then it had been a set up, should have known that Neal was a fucking liar. How many times did the same drawn out plot have to play out? Apparently, too many, considering she had still warmed his bed until a week ago. 

This time it was final. Emma wouldn't accept him back when Neal slithered out from under the rock he had his affair in. She wouldn't be charmed by his smooth talking silver tongue, and if he so much as breathed near her, she would take another five years for breaking his smarmy Fae nose. Final. It had to be final. 

But finality meant certain conditions had to be met, especially if she was to ward him away. For one, the beautiful loft that belonged to Neal in the Heights downtown could definitely not be her base of operations any more. Neither could the various in between places she found where Emma could grieve until he took her back, damaged goods and all. No more hotel rooms, no more abandoned apartments, no more warehouses, vacation rentals, or quiet empty offices. She had to get her own place, and it had to be able to handle her particularly finicky magic. Neal's place wasn't great for her particular practice, but the view had been killer enough to ignore it. Neal's fortune had meant she didn't need to work, and with her record (or, as his coven would sneer, 'notoriety') that was just as well. 

Working added a wrinkle to her life; she would have to find somewhere that allowed her enough space for her magic to keep her employed. That would require a hefty chunk of gold - if she was lucky. The prices in the downtown area were steep, only high profile Witches, Warlocks, Fae, and Celestials could afford accommodation that close to the capitol buildings and Ley Lines. Initially when Emma had glanced through the apartment listings on the bulletin board, she had almost had a panic attack at the amount of gold they demanded. 

Her brother David, blessings be, had been her knight in shining armor. There was a large Victorian home that lay in shambles at the edge of their farm lands, its beautiful scalloped details in need of paint, and the gutters growing weeds as thick as her forearm. But, it was within her budget if she could get the down payment placed before the scheduled demolition. She put what she had down to stall as much as she could, but it was not enough in the least. 

One big job was all she needed. One big job that she could cash out on. A dip of her toes back into the waters of peddling illegal magic, just quickly in and out without a splash. 

She didn't need any more jail time, that was for certain. 

Putting out the word she was available in the whisper market was always dangerous, but listening in was free and without a snag if you were smart. 

Emma heard tell of a desperate woman willing to give a truckload full of gold to the right Witch who could perform delicate, esoteric, deeply Arcane and forbidden magics. Luckily for both of them, that's what Emma excelled at. 

She had always been good at her craft, and her magical workings were beyond powerful. She could do things that other practitioners only dared to dream of, if they could even conceive it. It was why Neal had kept her around, and why his coven's dislike would melt away if she said she would consider joining. 

(If she did that around Yulesmas for better gifts, was it really so bad?) 

The request itself was intriguing, the woman herself a Witch that could not do the spell alone. She wanted an equivalent exchange of unbreakable magical bonds, which while tricky, was not forbidden in most circumstances. The offer was too good to pass up on, but Emma didn't like leaving things to complete chance. 

Cue her sister-in-law, Snow. If anyone could throw runes, read the winds, divine from the mundane, and not keep any of it a fucking secret, it was Snow. 

Emma knocked on their cheery red door in the early morning, which must have been a surprise to Snow considering she was half dressed in business wear. She pulled up her stockings in a one footed hop, motioning for Emma to come in as she balanced the phone receiver against her neck. The coiled cord spun around her, and she groaned loudly. 

"Yes, Regina, I know. I'll be there, I'm literally - it's 2 hours away. I will be there in thirty minutes at latest, but - Well, yes, Emma just walked in." Snow gestured at a chair, and Emma sat, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, I know it's early for her. I know. Uh huh. Yes. We will definitely put her on the table; it's absurd not to, considering - yes, I would love to talk to you about this in person as I've said - alright. Yes. Okay then, buh-bye." 

Sighing, Snow twirled, untwisting herself from the phone cord. She smoothed down her pencil skirt and blouse before looking straight at Emma with a curious stare. Her mouth twitched with annoyance as she spoke. 

"Now. To what do I owe the pleasure? I have a meeting with Celestials shortly, so." She waved a hand indicating the clock in the background. Turning to the counter, she opened up a cookie jar and removed a rolled cannabis cigarette, putting it between her lips and lighting it. 

Emma swallowed, watching the petite woman slide the purple lighter back in its space on their counter. "I just need you to divine something for me. A situation, with a woman who wants me to… to uh, do something."

Snow rolled her eyes, narrowing them to glare at Emma. "We are bringing you up as collateral in our meeting today, trying to get you a seat where you belong - on the council," Snow hissed. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a breath. 

"Please?" Emma asked innocently, batting her eyelashes for good measure. 

Snow sighed. "Alright. Picture the situation and the woman."

Emma focused on the description, the spellwork requested, the woman's pleas. She could feel Snow's magic engulf her, and the fuzziness that came with it as she wove threads out into the natural universe, time and space sending her back answers. 

A moment passed, and the feeling abruptly stopped as Snow shook her head. 

"This doesn't feel right," Snow said, taking a drag of her blunt. She exhaled, the thick smoke swirling into the shape of birds that dove through the air. Emma coughed, waving a hand in front of her face. "That woman… I don't know. She feels off."

Emma frowned, petulant that the answer was negative. "She's a Witch, and in trouble." 

"Have you rolled your runes?" Snow began to pull on her loafers, gathering her things. 

Emma chewed her lip. She had divined, or tried to, but had not found a concrete result. "Yeah, and they said it's… Questionable, but the end result leaves all parties happy. Tarot said basically the same thing."

Snow let out a little twittering laugh, pulling her purse up on her shoulder. "And how does Neal feel about it?"

"Neal doesn't need to feel any way about it. I… We… I broke it off." Emma looked at her shoes, then idly inspected the counters formica. "Forever this time." 

"Oh. Is that why you're here so early?" Snow's eyes went wide, a hand covering her mouth. "Oh, Emma, honey. I'm so sorry, I've just been under so much stress with Regina and this council. Wait, where are you staying? Oh no - are you homeless!? You mean it, you're never going back to that creep?"

"Never," Emma said firmly, even as her voice caught. "I'll find a place though, Snow. Don't worry." 

"So you are homeless, oh Emma, if I wasn't late - no. No. You know, I'll call Regina and cancel it, you need me more than -" 

"No, well, I mean -" Emma shook her head. "No. I'll stay here tonight if I have to, but you need to get to your meeting. I don't need Regina's wrath on top of everything else."

"You know you can stay here with us as long as you need, oh, Emma, I wish you had told me -" 

"I don't want to stay here. I can't work here, and I love you guys but you both are gross with your lovey dovey hippie -" 

"I get it, I get it." Snow grimaced. 

"So yeah, I need the money. I can't stay here, I need my own place… I put a tiny deposit on that Victorian down the road, but I need the full down payment to keep it." Emma shrugged. 

"The house at the --- Emma, that place is a breeze away from being condemned!" 

"No it's not," Emma groaned, rubbing her temple. "It's got good bones, and character. It just needs some… help."

"Well. I mean…" Snow hesitated, heading towards the door, as Emma followed. "Alright then. I'm just warning you, I get a terrible vibe from that woman and I could cancel this today, we could work out a plan. We have the money from the harvest. You could work for us or with David and help us with the roll outs in exchange for a loan. I'm organized, but the help would be appreciated if you're living so close… especially since I'm making sure that house is safely remodeled for you. I don't want you to end up with the roof falling on you or some gas line exploding." 

"You worry way too much, Snow."

"I hear the future through nature, and it's generally terrifying. _Nature_ is terrifying. Excuse me for being cautious, and wanting to help you out."

Emma laughed as they walked out the door together, Snow rummaging in her bag for lipstick which she quickly applied. "Yeah well, you're also smoking weed so potent it could put an elephant to sleep. I don't want a loan from you."

"I'm not an elephant, Em. I'm an Elf. It'll take more than this to knock me on my ass." She smiled, extending a hand to squeeze Emma's shoulder. "Be careful, okay? No repeats."

"That wasn't -" Emma protested, but Snow cut her off with a sharp look. "Yeah, alright. 

"Good. I'll see you tonight, you're coming for dinner. No buts." Snow grinned, before disappearing with a puff of periwinkle smoke. 

Emma groaned, kicking dirt as she stalked away towards her new potential home. 

* * *

In the final days before moving from the small basement apartment Emma rented, the dingy, unused, bare studio finally found some decoration in chalk outlines, herbs, and a large bubbling cauldron. It hadn't ever been a home or remotely close to one when Neal presented a better option, the bed untouched and unmade. It reminded Emma more of her prison cell than anything else, which offered a strange duality of comfort mixed with dread. It was fitting that she would meet to do this ritual here. 

Gothel arrived promptly for their 10 am arranged meeting in a well worn taupe cloak. She looked as desperate as the correspondences between them indicated, but Emma resolved to get this over with as quickly as possible. They shared a nod in the form of hellos, then Emma pointed to the cauldron.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Emma asked, and Gothel drew back her cloak to reveal her tired and gaunt looking face. 

"Yes. Let's. Your payment, with more upon completion." Gothel dropped a large purse on the counter, Emma immediately grabbing it and checking the contents. It was real, her heart soaring as she shoved it in her bag. 

"So, you are to give me a token of your will, usually blood, an animal you raised, or something that's valuable to you . Something you care about, that you are tied to that a severing will make you -"

"I give you the life of my first child," Gothel interrupted. 

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh." Biting her lip, she brushed back her braid. "That's… That's super Illegal. I…" 

"You wanted something heavy, you got it. There's a reason why I came to you; you have a reputation for doing things quietly. The reason you chose me is because you need the coin. Now, my terms. I know you provide healing. I want to keep myself young and strong - youthful immortality. Grant me this." The grin on her face unsettled Emma, Snow's warning in her mind. Nevertheless, the satchel of gold meant a secured home.

"Um. Alright. Are you sure, the life of your firstborn? That's a ways off, and the strength won't happen until -" 

"Do it. Do it now, I know the spell will be enacted when payment is due. I'm well studied - Breaking a bond with a child, specifically your first, will grant me the power I need. I know that I can't do this spell myself either, so here I am."

Emma gulped. "Okay. Let me get the texts."

Emma returned with her copper cauldron, pile of books, and spell components. Gothel's grin grew wider, her eyes gleaming at the sight of the tongues, eyes, crushed butterflies, and other more macabre ingredients the spell required. 

Feeling a low tug in her gut that something was wrong, Emma backed away from the altar. The other Witch seemed to shimmer, slightly in alarm, a glamor of some sort possibly covering her skin. Feeling even more unsettled, Emma shook her head. 

"I can't do this, listen -" 

"Please. Please you must, I need this to escape a curse. It's blood magic, almost unbreakable and impossible to escape on my own. Please." Emma heard no lies in her speech. "I admit that I have not been entirely truthful. While I was able to send you the gold easily, I am trapped, held against my will. I can only project myself to you. I was afraid to tell you, because I am desperate to rid myself of this curse." When no lies continued to register, Emma felt a deep sense of pity for the other witch. A blood magic binding was no joke; someone truly must have hated the poor woman. 

"Fine," Emma said, throwing her hands up. Gothel perked up slightly, hope in her eyes. Throwing the ingredients in the cauldron, a shimmering mist roiled over the edge as she spoke ancient words and stirred in the shape of long unused runes. Adding bones that melted in soapy bubbles and stirring with a long Pegasus feather that gradually turned to ash, she looked up at Gothel, who was wringing her hands anxiously.

"Your tokens?" Emma asked. 

Gothel waved a hand over the stained cloth; several of the woman's teeth, a long braid of her hair, and a large chunk of skin fell into the cauldron. The cauldron's contents began to boil, smoke curling in darkened serpentine tangles. 

Emma began the words, Latin, Arameric, the old tongue of the Pagans, Celtic, remnants of Gaul, flowing them together until speaking plainly to her own magic. 

"Blood of one that is two, child, mother, 

Blood of my own, tear them asunder, 

Thicker than wine, thicker than water, 

Ties that bind, bound to another, 

The womb that grows life, 

Kin cared for in kind, 

A payment for power, 

Remake the ties, lift, and unbind."

Scraping her hand against a dagger, Emma let her blood drop slowly into the brew, the words flowing out in the crimson rivulets. As she pulled away the wound closed from her own healing energy. 

"Cradle of moon within flesh, 

Remake that which is to be made, 

Your reflection removed, 

Mine in its stead.

Your burden is mine, 

Carried and held as your first, 

Blood of the two, child, mother, 

As they are born, you are cursed."

She looked at Gothel, who was still wringing her hands, long nails cutting into her palms. This magic was hopefully worth the price the woman had so freely paid. Breaking an infant and mother's bond to give to another was a great sacrifice, the magic comparable to true love, if not greater. The power the Witch would receive would hopefully free her from the curse, but also give her the strength she desired.

"It's done. You must cast your brand over the cauldron, and when you, you know," Emma turned around, holding herself tightly. Caught up in the thought of what she, Emma Swan, would even do with a child, she was unaware of the other Witch behind her scrambling to the cauldron or her deep disregard for anything she was saying. "Get pregnant, let me know. I'll handle that - Wait, what are you -" 

Gothel chuckled lowly, her brand in its arcane circle around the cauldron, neon lines of electricity like power that sparked and crackled. Emma felt her hair stand on end, small pebbles lifting off the stone floor as the cauldron shook. Smoke rose in heavy plumes, purple and a noxious mauve that made the air feel sticky, her lungs not able to fill all the way. Gothel's chuckle had turned into a wild cackle, her braided and matted hair like vines or a visage of Medusa. 

Gothel's voice was crazed, shrill as she pointed a gnarled finger at Emma. "This is it. This is it! I've done it, I'm free! Oh, you silly, stupid girl. Now nothing will ever stop me again!" 

Her laugh grew into a shriek of triumph as magic swirled around them, Emma watching as the woman in front of her disappeared. Gaping at what happened, Emma checked herself for any signs of curses or hexes, unsure of what had just taken place. 

To her surprise, no sign of magic lay on her that she could see. She wasn't cursed, the room wasn't jinxed, and the second payment… Emma quickly checked her purse, finding the large satchel of gold easily. The second sat where Gothel had discarded it without looking twice, and she picked it up hesitantly. It was heavy in her hands as she checked it again and again, realizing that for once in her life, everything was going right. 

Three hours later, she owned the Victorian home down the road from her brother's farm, the first home she had ever truly called hers. 

* * *

Living near her brother's home had its perks, and disadvantages, as Snow had hinted. For one, Snow was cooking for her every day, and Emma was positive she was going to gain several dress sizes if she didn't stop gorging on various pasta dishes while pouring her magic into restoring the wooden floor. 

A major downside was having her brother constantly fixing her house without her being aware. She'd been woken by him cleaning the gutters, fixing her porch, and of all things, roofing. It had only been a few days, but between his insistence on the outside being presentable and her own work inside, the house was coming along faster than she ever dreamed. It was frightening, and David kept her on edge with his very obvious attempts at snooping around. 

"So, you're done with Neal for good," he said, startling her as she sat out on a newly hung porch swing. She wrinkled her nose at him in protest, and he grinned. "And… You're making doors again."

She froze, panic gripping her. 

"It's alright, I'm not mad. I'm just - just be careful. I trust you, but I know that before -" 

"I made a mistake. I know it, you know it, the Coven knows it, and so does everyone else in the Heights that saw me fall from grace." Emma curled her arms around her knees, bitterly forcing out words. "I won't make the same mistake again. I am on the straight and narrow; these doors are for commuting and hunting skips only." 

David laughed, poking her in the side. "Back to hunting skips, huh? Damn. Don't you ever settle down and enjoy the simple life?" 

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "What the hell is the simple life? Nothing is simple."

"Well, yeah, but… I mean the simple life." He brushed a hand through his hair, looking at her with a gentleness that she instantly felt uneasy with. "House, a pet maybe, hobbies, a partner, kids -" 

"If you are trying to set me up again -" 

"Not me," David raised his hands defensively. "No, I was just -" 

"I don't deserve that life," Emma stated, shrugging. The sun was sinking lower, crickets singing in the cool air. "That life isn't for me. That life is for people like you and Snow, people that are worth something."

"Oh, Emma. You know that's not -" 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Emma snapped, standing with a start. David looked at her with a hurt expression, and she felt pure rage. "Goodnight."

She stepped back into the house, letting the screen door slam shut behind her. 

"Emma, come on," David called from the porch, but Emma wasn't listening to him as she fought the immediate urge to be ill. The sudden nausea ripped through her, and despite her attempts, vomit burst from her throat. 

She panted, holding on to the wall with one hand. The other hand gripped her side, fierce cramping making her double over in a scream of agony. She lurched forward, unable to breathe as pressure rose in her stomach. To her terror, her skin grew taut and she seemed to bloat, the pain of it ripping through her. 

David splintered the door, his arms around her as she lost consciousness. 

She woke in an ambulance, David holding her hand like he'd done when they were children. He was always the best big brother she could have asked for, always protective of her, and always pushing her to be better. He had convinced her to trust Ruth, convinced her to take a chance with the older woman who was willing to adopt both of them, and they had found another home together. When she was scared or sick, he was right there to hold her hand. Even now as pain ripped through her, he was there. She tried to understand, but her body burned until the flame became too much to bear. 

She woke again to the beeping of machines and David's yelling, her body aching but no longer in the same searing pain. Lifting herself up to try and hear what David was saying, she struggled to make out more than just fragments. 

"I'm not leaving, that's my sister ---- How did -- she wasn't, she --- I don't know, she never said anything ----- A WHAT? No! I'm --- not leaving!" 

Emma's stomach lurched, and she shifted to get out of bed. The sheets slid from her middle, and she gasped. Her middle was rounded, as if she was pregnant. But that was impossible, that was absolutely and completely impossible. 

A knock sounded, a petite woman entering. 

"I'm Doctor Mullins, Emma. I know that this may take some time to fully process, but… you're pregnant."

Emma hissed out a breath into a hysterical laugh. "What? No. No. This is not how babies work, or pregnancy, or even - I haven't even had sex since - "

"I know, and I understand that you must be frightened." The doctor attempted to console her, but Emma could not stop her rising panic. She touched the rounded skin of her stomach, the firm smoothness lined with stretch marks. Letting out a low wail, the doctor tried to speak over her still. "It's some ancient and dark magic, but it's very real. We have an inspector on the way to take your statement, and we performed a few tests -" 

"No. No, this is a bad dream, this isn't real, this isn't happening to me!" Emma closed her eyes, trying to focus. 

" - most concerning of which is the results on paternity, which indicate that the father has non-human presenting DNA. Normally that's not terribly unusual, but this is clearly not a planned pregnancy considering your… your conception being, well, this, and the genomic markers show that the parentage is half Celestial. I need to ask, have you had any relationships with an Angel?"

Emma shook her head, trying to understand what the doctor was asking. 

"Alright, what about anyone with proximity to dark, Arcane, or Demonic magics? Anyone who associates with Demons? Do you associate with them?" The doctor eyed her curiously, and Emma shook her head again. 

"I don't know any Demons, Angels, or Celestials." Emma bit her lip, frustrated at the question. Rolling it between her teeth, she murmured a thought out loud. "I did recently perform a ritual that was older. It didn't call for this though, I don't know anything about this…" 

"Well, it doesn't just happen." Emma looked at the doctor with enough venom in her stare to curdle milk. The doctor laughed nervously. "I mean, it did but -" 

"This cannot be happening," Emma moaned, throwing her head back against the hospital bed's pillow. "This has to be a bad dream."

"I'm afraid it is all very real. Considering the circumstances, an inspector of magical law will be assigned to question you regarding the situation. Because of the issues of legality, you may not leave or have visitors until then." The doctor stood, brushing her hands on her slacks. "Baby looks healthy despite wanting to grow at an accelerated rate, and we have slowed that as much as we can. Welcome to motherhood Miss Swan, and, er… Congratulations." Giving a last placid smile, she left the room, leaving Emma alone. 

Emma sat stunned, unable to do anything but focus on her steady breathing. 

( _ **Fuck**_ )

The single word came to mind again and again, escaping from her lips as her breath finally began to turn into sobs. 

" _ Fuck." _

  
  



	2. House Evil Spirits to appease of

Part of Emma was coming to terms with the new fact that she was pregnant, then just as rapidly she reverts back through the cycle of grief, sometimes not in order. The doctor had warned her this would happen when she announced that they would be keeping her for overnight observation as a safety precaution, dropping the news that her new pregnancy hormones would also make her feel even more upside down then she had ever imagined. It was one thing to be told, but feeling it was another thing entirely.

She had gone from laughing at the breakfast menu she was handed to crying over grilled cheese not being an option, to enraged at being brought bright blue jello with her 'breakfast sandwich' made of bologna and eggs. They could not have known the intense reaction the jiggling neon goo would have given her, her magic flaring and sputtering in turn as she launched it away from her. But then again, she doubted any of the staff had spent time in a No-Magic cell. Nausea bloomed as soon as rage subsided, the food on the plastic tray too similar to what had been served to her over those long years locked away. 

Now irritation was playing through multiple emotions, a new nurse violently poking her with a needle, and running some sort of IV. 

"You're giving me what -" 

"A hormone treatment, and a magic suppressant." 

"But I need my magic -" 

"Would you prefer to shrivel up and die? You'll still have enough to do daily witch activities or whatever. This helps keep the extra at bay, and your baby healthy. It needs your magic." 

"Oh. Great." She laughed, half crazed at the news and the nurse's treatment. "Just great."

"Mess with their kind, and well." She shrugged, eyeing Emma's body. "An Angel wouldn't do that to you. A Vampire couldn't, and the rest of 'em could, but you wouldn't have to suffer through all this nasty magic aftermath. You're just early enough for a termination though, thank Merlin."

"I didn't do this to myself on _purpose_ . This was _never_ supposed to happen, at least not like this…" 

"Sure." The nurse rolled her eyes as she drew out the word, clearly being condescending. "It's never the Witch’s fault; I hear it every time I'm fixing them for blowing themselves in half for not reading a spell right. You play with dark magic, there's a cost." 

Emma scowled, hot tears starting and streaming down her cheeks. Her anger and ferocity that was there just moments before had evaporated without warning into a deep resignation. 

"Can my brother come to see me yet?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"After they question you, sure. He can come pick you up - You're done here." The nurse pulled off the empty bag from the IV stand, throwing it in the trash. 

The doctor entered, waving a hello. Emma did not notice her, too busy staring at her bump. She joined the nurse as a machine beeped, helping to take out her IV and the pads on her belly. When that was done, Emma sat up, wobbling from her strange new center of gravity. 

The doctor smiled at her kindly. "We'll have your test results in a few days to a week's time. You'll feel strange and sluggish the first few weeks as your body catches up to the rapid growth, your hormones, the magic, so on and so forth. From there, you may actually start to grow as normal until you'll need the next dose of suppression. We'll schedule that out for 4 months from now, checking in monthly, but if you grow suddenly, shrink suddenly, your extremities swell, or you begin to exhibit flu like symptoms, come in immediately. If anything seems off, just give us a call. We have a twenty-four seven nurse line should you have any other questions. Good luck!"

The doctor left without much more than a precursory glance back. 

Snapping her gloves, the nurse glared over her glasses at Emma. "Leave when you are ready. We got you a different outfit; it's amongst your personals there."

The nurse left in a hurry, leaving Emma to dress herself in a large pair of green hospital scrubs, her new figure completely foreign as she rubbed her hands across the smooth skin. Her once flat stomach was distended, a slight curve that pushed out stretched skin. Her clothes in the plastic bag they had given her were dirty and looked damp. The clothing she was given would have been a small comfort if the stiff fabric didn't feel so much like her old prison uniform. 

"Fuck," Emma choked out, gripping the chair for support. She felt dizzy, absolutely nauseated at the idea of a baby. Her baby. She was pregnant. Something in her felt warmth at the idea, a strange, creeping feeling of rightness mixed with calm. The rest of her wanted to claw at her skin, urging her to wake up from this horrible dream. 

Every time she closed her eyes, she fervently wished this wrongness was a hallucination. But it wasn't; she was still swaying on her feet every time she opened her eyes again. This wasn't some sort of nightmare, there was a baby, some creature's inhuman child inside her. "Fuck. Fuck!" 

Tears began to prick behind her eyes, her face heating as she sat down on the hospital bed with her head cradled in her hands. 

( _You can't cry over this. This happened because of your shady dealings._

_You got a firstborn child alright. Yours._ )

Swallowing hard, Emma tried to banish the thoughts bombarding her. 

( _A baby. A baby you can love and hold, who you will never abandon. Someone you can raise the way you weren't, a second chance. Put your armor back on - for you and your child._ ) 

Emma bit her lip hard, swiping angrily at her tears. Bottling up the emotions, she took a breath, grabbed her purse, and walked down the hallway. To her great surprise, Elsa was waiting. 

"Emma, oh my stars. This is - I have no words. I'm so sorry," Elsa whispered. Emma gave a half hearted shrug, her voice still trembling slightly.

"Yeah. Well. Can I go home yet? That's why you're here right?" Emma hated the anxious, pleading edge of her tone.

"No, not yet. You have to be interviewed by the inspector detective here and then you are free to go." Elsa approached and hugged Emma softly. "I got you a nice one though, he's one of my favorites. Jones. He's an Angel - literally and figuratively. He's saved me on so many cases, I can't help but sing his praise." 

"Oh Elsa. Thank you." Emma hugged her friend tightly, both of them trembling. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Elsa scoffed. "I don't know what anyone would do. Joking aside, we are all going to be here for you, no matter what happens. It's not going to be like last time." Elsa pushed back a strand of Emma's hair, looking straight into her eyes. "You won't go through this alone. We're going to fight for you, and figure this out. Luckily, our major project is postponed anyway. Until they find the Demon Prince, the council is on a hiatus." 

"I just want to go home. I don't know if I can handle everyone right now." Emma mumbled. "It's bad enough David probably knows, which means Snow and everyone else -" 

"Please don't push us away, Emma. We know it's a lot, but going into the unknown like this," Elsa took one of Emma's hands, squeezing it lightly. "Having a family, having faith and love - it's the only way to get through."

"Miss Frost," a low voice called from a room nearby. Elsa led Emma to a small office, smiling at the large Angel who stood on one side of a desk. He returned her smile, until Emma met his eyes. His frown was slow, not suiting his features, even when his blue eyes sharply laser focused on Emma's rotund body. She could see his muscles tense, his golden tinged wings giving the smallest of flutters. "Miss Swan."

"I'll leave you both to it, then." Elsa smiled, inspector Jones weakly returning it as she closed the door to them. 

Emma sat in the only chair on her side of the desk, landing with an audible noise in surprise. Her body was heavier now. Of course sitting felt wrong. Jones grunted before sitting in his chair, his presence formidable even with his wings unopened. He began jotting down notes, not looking up at her for a long, stretched pause of silence. Emma fidgeted uncomfortably, one foot bouncing on the floor. 

"Stop that at once," Liam growled, his eyes narrowed.

Emma stopped, hissing out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I just -" 

"How did this happen?" Liam interrupted, gesturing at her with clear disgust. "Dr. Mullins indicates it was against your will? You haven't been sexually active to induce conception? Explain."

"Well, I um -" 

"And I must remind you Miss Swan," Liam grimaced, marking something on his paper. "Lying to me is a crime itself. Perjury."

"Yes, I uh - I know." Emma nodded with a gulp. She took a breath, centering herself, and began to tell him the entire story of what had taken place with Gothel. He listened in absolute silence, writing the entire time as his frown only deepened. When she had finished, he continued writing in the oppressive silence, until finally flicking his eyes up to glare at her again. 

"Is that all, Miss Swan?" 

"Yes, then I, um, got the cramps -" 

"Spare me the sordid details of the consequences your illegal activity most likely caused," Liam drawled, sarcastically. He leveled his angry, burning gaze at her, and she felt like an animal being cornered by much larger prey. "Now, I have some questions for you. Answer to the best of your ability, but remember -" 

"Do not lie, yeah I remember," Emma said softly. 

"Who says you Witches can't be taught," Liam sneered, his voice mocking. Emma felt irritation bubble up in her gut, her surprise that Elsa liked this asshole rising. If he was a good inspector, Emma never wanted to meet a bad one. "Now. What exactly did this Gothel ask of you in exchange for her firstborn?" 

"Youthful beauty and a long life, I think," Emma stated, thinking hard. "She wanted to be young forever. I told her that it wouldn't be instant or eternal, that she would have to wait. Now I know why it didn't bother her."

"Did she mention any other rituals, Miss Swan?" Liam asked. 

"No, but she did say that she was in a time crunch." Emma shrugged slightly. "I don't know if that means anything."

Liam looked at her with more vehemence, still writing furiously. "Did you feel any effects at that time?" 

"No, I was surprised I didn't with the amount of magic that detonated. I checked myself twice to make sure, once with a warding bind even." The strangeness of the situation and her clear confusion due to it made her voice sound foreign to Emma's own ears. Did he know how much she didn't want this? "Nothing. Then boom, today I - today this. She showed her true colors at the end, did an evil laugh and everything." 

Liam hummed disapprovingly, looking over his notes. Flicking his eyes back to hers, he glared with contempt. "Let me make sure I have this all correct. So, you and this other Witch do a forbidden and illegal ritual -" 

"I had no idea it was going to be _this_ illegal, I swear!" Emma began to feel panic, her heart racing. "I thought I was helping -" 

"Sure, sure, even though you already have a record -"

"That was - That was different, I was set up and I -" 

"It seems like you are awfully good at being set up, Miss Swan. So what did you get out of this?" The inspector looked at her in disgust, folding his arms against his chest. "A Demon child to experiment on? Heightened powers?" 

"No! No, I had no idea she would - I didn't know - I thought later on that she'd give me her unwanted child. I didn't want another kid to be unwanted. I didn't know the parentage - "

The inspector interrupted with a loud scoff, leaning forward and leering at her. "Likely bloody story." 

"Detective Inspector Jones, I swear to you, I swear it - I had no idea what… I had no idea this would happen. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to get pregnant, I still don't know what to do."

"If it is a Demonic child, even only a half-breed, the best thing to do is give them up." Something painful twisted in her gut, a deep feeling of dread and wrongness. 

"I can't, I want to think about it and wait to look at options -"

"You _can_ . You _should_. It will get easier the longer you are separated from the leeching thing." Liam's sneer turned into a look of pure disgust. "Don't wait, and get it out of you before it completely ensnares you in its unholy thrall."

"It's a child, sir, and my choice. I'm not making any promises -" 

"No Demon has ever been innocent, not even a baby. They are inherently selfish, cruel, and angry. Your mixed breed baby will be the same." Liam looked down at his feet, his fingers interlaced as he rested his elbows on his knees. His voice had lost the cruel edge, and Emma felt her superpower activate. He didn't believe what he was saying, and as she watched him, she noticed how tired he looked. 

"Inspector, are... Are you alright?" 

"Miss Swan," Liam chuckled darkly, pinching the bridge of his nose before glancing up to look at her. "If I was in your position, I would worry about myself, especially if jail time was on the table." 

Emma felt as if he'd slapped her, air rushing from her lungs as her heart beat rapidly. 

"Jail time?" She asked in disbelief, "What about Gothel? Why are you demonizing me -"

"That is government business, Miss Swan." Liam stood stiffly, rummaging in his pocket. He fished out a card, carefully sliding it on the table towards her. "If you remember anything, contact us. Otherwise, we will be in touch. I'll have the nurse give you the proper paperwork and instructional pamphlets."

He turned, pushed the curtain aside, and Emma heard a soft whoosh of air indicating his exit. Looking down at her body under the scrubs, she cursed Eloise with every fiber of her being. 

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

The first few nights were a string of blurry, anger, and grief strewn rampages. Elsa has taken her home, Emma unwilling to let David even see her until she had some space to take care of herself. She had sent a text, and after a lot of back and forth arguing surrounding his lengthy replies, David had conceded. 

(She just couldn't right now. 

Not right now. Not yet.)   
  


A Celestial, or something similar. Most likely Demon, he had said. 

Gothel had not only gotten her pregnant, but with some Demon child that could be claimed by its monstrous father for who knew what awful reason. Emma shuddered at the thought, hands protectively resting on her small swell of stomach. Pulling them away as they trembled, she cursed her body and the invader that was making her feel so attached to it. Demons didn't exactly get along with any of the other demographics, but Witches and Demons had the most volatile relations amongst any of them. Her own child might grow to hate her, all because of how much Witches persecuted Demon kind. 

She could still… No. She would not terminate the baby this far along. Every part of her vibrated with the wrongness of the very idea, sending her retching into the kitchen sink. She gripped both sides of the basin, crying hot, angry tears as she came to terms with the parasite - the baby, the small baby, the life - occupying her body. As much as she tried to hate it, the only hate she could muster fell on herself and Eloise. 

Part of her felt crazed, crying in her bathtub, nauseated and afraid of every implication and outcome. Laying her head back on the tile, she wondered about what she was going to do. Rubbing her new bump slowly, Emma traced the curve. Sixteen months. A doubly long second trimester, and extended third, all while it changed with her body. Mixed children generally presented like their non-Demonic parent, and the pregnancy bond would be fierce regardless of species. Although it was doubtful at this point it was even in effect despite her behavior and thoughts, Emma smiled at the thought that she already felt attached to her baby. Her own family. 

Her brother was going to go insane, and her sister-in-law… Snow was always supportive and full of a positive outlook. Emma had teased her that it was an Elf thing, but her pointed ears would twitch as she blushed, and she'd mumble something about her plants helping. Smoking her pungent blends of cannabis could make anyone positive, and Emma was suddenly envious. 

Regina and the coven would be on the defensive, taking over everything in Emma's life without quarter. That would be another comfort, their careful planning and patience having gotten her this far through her difficult life. 

In the end, the coven, Ruby, and Snow were over shortly after her emergency summons, flying through her doorway. Ruby was a Werewolf Emma had befriended through Snow. While Regina disliked her, Emma didn't think she was any different than most humans other than her keen sense of smell and bluntness. It was these traits that immediately made it clear what was wrong. It would seem not everyone in their circles knew yet. That would take a few more days. 

“Emma,” Ruby whispered, horrified, her nose wrinkling as tears filled her eyes. “What did… Who did this to you?”

"They think it is a Demon, but it's almost definitely Celestial, or something with a dynamic gestational period due to magic." Just behind Ruby, the rest of the coven began appearing, all staring on her porch as Emma ushered them in. "Until I find out the father, I don't know, although most likely it's Demonic."

Regina's head snapped up. “A Demon? Emma, what do you mean dynamic -”

The women went quiet when Emma lifted her shirt to show them her bump, explaining everything. 

Emma laid her head in Snow’s lap after, feeling numb. Snow stroked her hair gently, looking at the others. Their coven was small, mostly women, but David and two other men were honorary members by means of dating or marriage. Anna picked at her braid, eyes wide, while Belle's mouth was still open from her earlier gasp. Mulan, Regina, and Merida were all business. 

“I'll hunt the Witch and her Demon pet down myself, and bring him back here. We can take turns peeling away his skin -” 

“Mulan,” Merida hissed, her curls bouncing when she nodded her head at Emma, who's eyes were welling with tears once again. 

“I thought… I thought I was doing something _good_ ,” Emma burst into tears, sobbing into Snow, and Belle excused herself to fetch the whistling kettle from the stove. Pouring everyone tea, they tried to figure out what to do. 

“Well, you certainly can't go hunting skips,” Regina scoffed. “And this house, I mean, I get that you fixed it up but it's a dump -”

“Oh! David would be happy to have you back on the farm with us!” Snow lit up, but the thought of being around their saccharine relationship and the smell of incense, patchouli, and skunky smelling herb had her running for the toilet. The others talked and sipped tea, planning out things as Emma curled up on her bath mat. Maybe it was better to terminate, if the leap in growth hadn't made it too late. Would it be better to give it up? Her mind filled with swirling ideas, and Emma let herself get lost in her sadness. 

Ruby snuck in a moment later, sitting next to Emma quietly. 

“So,” she whispered quietly, and Emma cracked open an eye to look at her friend's face. 

“So,” Emma rasped back, her throat raw. 

“Apparently, you're going to go live with Regina in the Guest ‘Wing’, yes, not room, ‘Wing’, and work at one of Belle’s bookstores. I tried to chime in with what your input might sound like. They looked at me as if I'd eaten Anna's familiar. Not like Elsa would let me snack on knock-off Rudolph anyway. Miss Ice Queen has her fancy new council to lord over, so who knows. We could have some reindeer snacks.”

Emma snorted, a smile breaking across her face. 

“Look,” Ruby started, running a hand through her hair to push back her straight brunette style. ”I know how important it was for you to be independent, Emma. I know you really cared about Neal, too. I just… There's something… There's something really off with this situation, and it's not just my nose saying that you smell weird, like dark magic weird, or my gut saying a Witch that makes contracts with Demons for a baby, knocks you up, then just up and vanishes is bad news. I want you to be safe. I called Graham on your telephone, and there's an opening at his precinct I think you might like. It’s mostly paperwork -”

“Rubes!” Emma laughed despite herself. “That's awesome, thank you-”

“Just listen. I want to meet this… Demon. I still have this feeling like something is really off, and you're neck deep in danger. Besides, you know, the Demon part of the situation. Are you sure that you can't remember, er… Well. You know?”

“No, it was literally one minute I was fine, then the next the worst period cramps of my life while I inflated. I was sort of Instant Knocked Up, just add magic or whatever.” Emma rubbed her temples, and Ruby sighed. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, Granny says that's most likely how I was conceived too.” Ruby flashed her a smile, and Emma laughed, hugging her friend tightly. 

“I don't know what I would do without you, Rubes.” 

“Look, I'm pretty sure Graham isn't into a menage et trois with a preggo, but I'll broach the subject.” 

“You're ridiculous,” Emma laughed. 

“You wouldn't have it any other way.”

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜  
  


Months passed slowly as Emma waited for the other shoe to drop. Work at the station was easy, filing reports and making coffee not troublesome at all. Liam apparently worked somewhere in the massive complex, but Emma made no moves to seek him out or head to the detective offices. 

Her house was almost completely redone and brand new; the floors, walls, ceilings, and everything in between redone with the utmost care. 

_("I refuse to let you live like this and represent our coven," Regina ran a finger along the mantelpiece, grimacing when it came up dirty. "Are you sure that you have to live here?"_

_"What Regina means," Elsa shot her a glare as Regina shrugged, rubbing her fingers together, "Is that any of us would love to have you. Don't feel obligated to stay -"_

_"But don't feel like you have to leave either. David and I would love to help you fix up the place, maybe have you make a few rooms?" Snow encouraged. David nodded, his arms crossed across his chest._

_Elsa clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh yes, you could make an apothecary room like the one you talked about, and a potion brewing room, a nice place to grow plants, a library -"_

_"And we'd all pitch in, if you wanted to make a nursery?" Mary Margaret mumbled, almost shyly. "I wanted to throw a baby shower for you since we found out, but I didn't want to overwhelm you like I feel like I always do -"_

_"Too late," Emma gritted under her breath, her friends already planning the event for her.)_

Emma actually had eased into the idea; at first it seemed absurd that they were planning for this when the whole situation was so strange. The father was still unaccounted for, even as the test results made it clear that the baby was of Demonic parentage. Sometimes Emma thought she could feel something, a little tug, the eerie feeling of being watched, or an emotion that wasn't hers flitting through her mind, but she dismissed them easily. More often, she was fascinated by the lack of information on the bond her and this child were supposed to have. 

Pouring over books, it was as if someone had removed or rewritten any passages about Demonic parenting, specifically with a non Demon parent. She had found minor information on the bond in a few books. It was supposed to be fierce, the instinct making women hysterical and unreasonable. It only got more intense when the father was around, cases of actions deemed feral surrounding the mixed couples she had managed to find. All of them had ended in tragedy, and Emma eventually found herself unable to stomach reading about them. 

Or anything really, food was enemy number one on baby's list, unless it was deep fried, covered in sugar, or drenched in sweetness. Without shame, Emma had managed to eat and keep down an entire jar of marmalade with crackers. 

When Snow, Elsa, and Ruby's grandmother had brought up the food options they would make if Emma would let them throw her a shower, she had caved. 

( _"I will make you a bear claw cake, mini grilled cheese, and onion rings, amongst other things," Granny grinned. "And I will crochet you the most darling blanket for your little girl."_

_Emma tried not to drool, or give in. "That's nice, but I don't think I want that many people here, you know? That detective is watching my every move, I feel like a whale, I never know which food will agree with me -"_

_"And I will make sure I have a never-ending hot chocolate drip for you." Granny's eyes twinkled, full of mischief. "With toppings."_

_"Including cinnamon?" Emma asked, unable to disguise the longing in her voice. Granny nodded firmly. "How did you know? Wait - did you say a girl -"_

_"I just know," she shrugged. "Call it a wolf's intuition."_ )   
  


It was supposed to be small, just a few people and family, but somehow it had turned into a full on social event. Emma was grateful that she had added a few rooms in the days before, the space sorely needed regardless of how drained she felt. Even still, she loved the house. It actually felt like hers, the exposed beams and vintage fixtures mixed with tapestries, framed art, and treasured photos. Her herbs dried above a large sink, food was spread along a long bar and buffet sideboard, and people milled around her living room that she had adjoined to two more exact copies through her doors. 

No need to be original there.  
  


( _Her private door stayed tucked away in the upstairs hallway, and it was unable to be unlocked by anyone but her._

 _That was more important than a few extra rooms she could collapse after these people were gone._ )   
  


Emma was a good sport for the first couple of hours, playing games, being paraded around to people who apparently were important in the city, and sipping hot cocoa. Elsa, Regina, Mulan, and Snow were putting emphasis on her innocence, and although it was a spectacle, Emma hoped it would work. 

Two very terrible things ruined her mood. 

At some point, Elsa fell away from Emma's side, returning as cake was being cut. Her face was pinched, irritability written across it as she glared down at the slice she's given. 

"You okay?" Emma whispered, and Elsa blinked, looking up in surprise. 

"Oh, yeah. I just - I thought my date might show up, but he's working." Elsa gritted out the last word, anger seeping into it. "He's on this case, and it's important to him because it's family related, but I want him to understand that I have family too, and I could help if he just -" Throwing up her hands, Elsa groaned in annoyance. 

"I'm so sorry. I don't know anything about -" 

"Emma," David pulled her up by her arm, looking around as if checking for something. "Kitchen. Now."

There's no time to protest, his grip strong and firm, dragging her into the kitchen. 

"David, what the fu -" 

"That detective was here, asking about you," Regina hissed, pointing out towards where guests milled. "We made sure he left, but he was asking questions."

"Questions?" Emma repeated, fear gripping her. Elsa walked in, listening to the conversation beside her. 

"Like, if you had a history of criminality, if you knew and associated with undesirable magic users, if you knew who the father was or were protecting who did this to you," David said. The stillness around them seemed to tense just as they were. 

"If he questions you, you make sure to tell him that you know nothing," Elsa whispered, trying to hold her hand. "Make sure you proclaim your innocence, and he'll believe you, he has to -" 

"You think I haven't tried?" Emma ripped her hand away, looking at all of her friends with annoyance. "I agreed to this not knowing it was going to serve as some bullshit trial ball, where I'd be judged like this. I've searched everywhere for that woman, I have nothing to hide. She's disappeared, and not like a new identity in Guam disappeared, no. Like, off every plane of existence without a trace. It wouldn't matter if I did find her, because this is my kid. The bonds of the spell make her of my blood more and more every day. I can't just go back to the way things were - "

"What about the father?" Regina asked. 

"I don't know. I know nothing about him or why he hasn't come. As far as I know, he might not. I don't know how he couldn't feel these binds. I know I feel something, but it could be because I'm practically mooing, I'm so huge, and I have these crazy urges. The hormones alone here are making me feel insane, even before you started in on me. Even before that asshole showed up because we have the entire damn city here!"

"I told you this was a bad idea, Regina," Snow mumbled. Regina glared in return. 

"We - I just want you to know that no one will judge you for not wanting this, or for giving up the baby -" David said weakly. 

"Shut up David," Emma growled out. Her hands rested against her stomach and she felt like she was going to fall over. "Right now, shut up and do not go down that road." 

"Emma, it's making you feel attached," Regina said gently. "And if I'm agreeing with him, you know I - "

"I mean it, not another word. I'm keeping my baby, that's it. End all, be all. Say another word and I will curse your tomatoes," She pointed at David, then rounded on Regina. "And hex your wardrobe with bleach stains that don't come out. Try me."

"Fine!" Regina threw up her hands while David grunted. 

The kitchen went silent, the tension palpable. 

"We got you a really nice layette," Snow offered, trying to clear the awkwardness while smiling. "Come open gifts, and look at all this cuteness. "

Emma begrudgingly moved forward, her eyes widening at the mountain of gifts in front of her. 

"Don't worry," Anna whispered as she pulled Emma down to sit. "I'm writing your thank you cards for you."

The crowd thinned after gifts, the night trickling on as the house emptied. If Emma had felt drained before, now she felt completely devoid of energy. The small crowd that's left hadn't bothered her, so when Snow and Regina asked her to do another walk about with them, it seemed safe enough. 

She saw him out of the corner of her eye, his head nodding, laughing at something in his self absorbed sly little chuckle that makes her want to break his nose. She must have tensed because Snow was beside her and sucking in breath harshly through her teeth, the coven turning as if they could all feel the disturbance. 

( _Maybe they can, maybe the unbridled audacity of this man being here with another woman as he laughs with a martini glass in his hand is enough to share one collective experience of hatred. His eyes meet hers and he gives her a smirk that screams pity and humor at her expense as he lifts his glass toward her, mouthing congrats_ ) 

A figure cut in front of her, and her rage that feels like a sickening punch in the gut is coupled by this smack in the face - Neal's father grinned at her, his cane on the ground while both hands rest on its handle.

"My my my, Miss Swan," Gold smirked the same smirk that she wants to rip off his face. "When we heard, we were so surprised to not receive an invitation to this… quaint event of yours. Truly poor manners when our covens are no longer supposed to be at odds."

Regina and Elsa were there in front of her in a flash, Snow pulling her away, words being exchanged in hissed tones. Emma could barely hear over her heartbeat, over the sound of her stomach screaming at her to vomit. 

"You can protect her all you want, but we know what she did. We know what it will be," Gold's voice slithered over her skin even in the bathroom. "You can't redeem her, and she will be the reason for all of your downfall. Enjoy your council while it lasts."

David shooed everyone out when Emma hastily retreated, the entirety of her patchwork family pushing inside to comfort her. 

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

  
  


After the disaster of her shower, Emma began to feel the strange feeling of being watched even more. It became especially noticeable at night when she rocked in the nursery, sorting out piles of gifts. It felt like a presence sat beside her or hovered over her shoulder, and it began to follow her into her dreams. 

They didn’t last after she woke, glimpses of a mirror, of the sound of pounding, a muffled voice that she can't make out. 

The tip of the weird iceberg happened when Emma had gotten out of the shower, the steam in the room rising to fog the mirror. Dressing in pj's and heading back in to blow dry her hair, she had been dancing along to some new pop song by the Wolves of London, when her eyes caught the words.

On the fog of the mirror, her name had appeared backwards, joined shortly by the word 'Help' in a curling script that she blinked at in confusion before they disappeared. 

( _A baby, a Witch, and a Ghost. Just what she needs in the never ending chaos that has become her life_ ) 

Luckily, the Coven can save her ass again. 

Regina glared at Emma, her judging silence lay heavily over the room. She crossed her arms, eyebrows pinching into further scorn, before asking again. 

"You want me to do what?" 

"Look, I know it's not your favorite thing to do, but you can and I don't have the gift or a guide like you do -" 

"That doesn't make it any easier!" Regina threw up her hands, then gestured to her pantsuit clad form. "It's my body, and my mother is just -" 

"I am begging you, Reg. Begging. You." Emma moaned, irritated. "The father is a complete mystery, there's a ghost in my house that I think has to do with him, and I'm scared it could be someone like…" Trailing off, she chewed her lip. 

Liam's increasing push for her to choose adoption had thrown her off her game these last few weeks, his phone calls almost non stop. In a way, he was right. She wasn't the only parent, and she certainly wasn't ready to be a mom. She was no one, absolutely nothing. It wasn't as if she could raise a baby. 

(Even if she wanted to, and the idea of her baby, her family enveloped in the family she chose and created, it made her feel nothing but happiness) 

Regina rolled her eyes with a huff. "Fine. Fine!" she snapped, slamming her hands on the table. "I do this for you, and you owe me. I expect you to be at my whim for this."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And I'm not doing it for long." She shuddered. "Every time I check out and she checks in, I feel so just -" She shuddered again, making a gagging noise. 

(Regina had done it before for David and her, to say goodbye to Ruth. It had hurt, hurt so badly, but not as much as Cora cutting the reunion short to tell her daughter to do more cardio.)

"I promise, we find his grandma or cousin or somebody, maybe whoever wrote that on my mirror, get the lead, and we're done." Emma nodded. 

With another sigh, Regina laid her hands over the table, palms up, and Emma laid her own over them. A lavender spark shot from their joined hands to the air above them, Regina's head falling back while purple smoke began to pour around the table, permeating the air. Regina shook slightly, before violently snapping her head forward and blinking. 

"Emma Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure of being ripped from my study?" A higher, nasal, woman's voice spoke out from Regina's mouth. "My daughter feels chubbier, and her skin is just -" Regina touched her face, making clucks with her tongue. "Oh, she is a mess! Did she break it off with that awful Warlock? Ugh, is she stress eating? I try not to pry, but I know she ate at least one slice of chocolate cake when she was out this last week -" 

"Cora," Emma gritted out, closing her eyes in frustration. "Cora, Regina is fine. If she wants to discuss her love life with you, she'll call you up on the Ouija. I need your help to find someone, and I don't know the someone."

"Well, aren't you in a pickle."

"Please Cora, it's not just for me!" 

"Oh, you're not interested in Regina are you? Because you are much too low a class for her breeding -" 

"Oh Merlin, no, no!" 

"What is it then?" Cora sighed in a bored drawl. "I've told you I can't find your family if they don't want anything to do with you, I -" 

"No." Emma let her chest fall, speaking quietly. "No it's not that. I remember from last time and I have a family now." Emma took a deep breath, pushing back against the hurt in her chest. "I need to know… I need to know who the father is, and I'm having trouble. I need you to see if you can reach a relative, or friend, or _someone_ who knows why his _offspring_ is _inside_ me, as well as what it is. I got a visit from a ghost, so here we are."

"Oooooh!" Cora squealed. "An enceinte pregnancy Miss Swan? An illegitimate baby? A haunting? How very risqué and daring on your salary!"

"Cora!"

"Fine, I'll check. I'll want the details of this though, so don't spare any of the juicy bits." Cora winked with Regina's face, before the woman's body went slack. After a minute, her head lifted back up, blinking slightly. "Well, Emma, what a doozy this is. This woman will not stop talking, and it's absolutely ridiculous how impossible she's being, even if she is ancient looking. Yes, I said ancient looking - well don't get mad at me, I tell it how it is - oh, I don't care who your son is, he can't be that grand if he's knocked up this wreck. Sorry Emma dear, I love you, but I mean," Cora shrugged, unabashedly. 

"Cora, ask her what her name is!" Emma hissed. 

"What's your name then? Oh, that's interesting. Not as good as Cora, or Regina -" 

"Cora!" 

"It's Milah. And she's not his mum, she's - oh he's an ex lover of yours? Juicy juicy! Sounds like Emma dear might be getting leftovers then? Oh don't be like that -" 

"I need a name Cora, this is so -" 

"I'm trying Emma dear, the woman won't shut up about her sweetheart. No - Really? The scandal, but - well that is so weird! Milah says that he's been hidden somewhere and no one is haunting you, but… Ugh! She's speaking so rapidly - yes, I get it, but if he wants the kid he would have come to get it, or - I am listening to you, you're not listening to me! A mirror? You should look at one, why do I have to tell her about a mirror? I mean Emma's at most average, and look at her figure now. A child will do that to you." Cora sighed, and Emma stiffened. Cora seemed to nod for a moment, before Regina's face soured further. 

"Don't get smart with me, you may be an old soul but you died far younger than I did!" Cora growled, her eyes slitting at some unseen target. She turned with her head cocked, looking at Emma with pity. "I'm sorry Emma, sweet little duckling, but this woman is a nightmare. She keeps screaming at me about how this Killian fellow is the father, but it's impossible for her to see him for whatever reason. Something about a mirror? She's also absolutely ancient, I haven't seen clothing like that outside of - Pre-Babylon? Is that the robe designer or…? Don't look at me like that miss bed sheet toga, I - Emma, this woman, I swear! It's just incessant chattering, really - "

"His name is Killian? Cora, wait, don't you -" 

"I understand that you were crazy in love with him, trust me, you seem crazy Milah dear. Yes, Killian is his name. A Demon of lust for vengeance. Wow, Emma, what a winner!" Cora snickered, and Emma resisted the urge to shriek. "Well, I don't care if the beast is misunderstood, he's a Demon. How touching, now please - oh come now, Gothel in the tower with the mirror? Red spire, Troll falls? What is this, Clue? Do I look like a detective?" Regina's eyes rolled, Emma desperately trying to remember the snippets that might make sense. Gothel, tower, mirror, red spire, troll falls. Killian. 

Cora grew louder, her voice rising in pitch. 

"Oh, how dare you! I'll have you know your cheap robes aren't exactly chic either; you need a wardrobe update, badly! You look like a ten cent frat party attendee!" Cora spat, and Regina's face pinched tight. "Excuse me? More important things, _WELL_ , I never - Oh you rude little tart, I've had enough!" 

"Please Cora, no, I -" Emma attempted, but Cora flipped Regina's hair back, sniffing with haughty indignation. 

"It'll be alright Emma, duckling. It seems that your little orphan persona is perfect to parent this little babe! Shut up! No, I'm done with you, you crazy broad. Go back to Bed, Bath, and Beyond and buy some new linens!" Cora hissed, her mouth curled in an ugly snarl. "Anyways, Emma, just accept that you can't ruin a child to be like you if you're giving them a home, even if their father is some failed Demon. Or something inspirational, I don't know." She shrugged, Regina's shoulders going up in a blasé dismissal. Her eyes snapped to look behind Emma, her face contorted in rage. 

"Cora. I am begging you - " Emma tried again, but Cora's focus was elsewhere, on someone unheard and unseen. 

"Shut it, shut up thread count Cleopatra!" Turning back to Emma, she smiled serenely. "Tell Regina to summon me later, I need to know how she is. And tell her no more sweets, especially if she ever wants to be a wife. Ta!"

Regina fell forwards, her body shuddering as the lights flickered, purple smoke dissipating into the air. She moaned lowly, cracking her shoulders and neck as she rolled backwards. 

"Dammit!" Emma exclaimed, sitting up and violently stalking to the fridge. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" 

"Ugh, I can taste her perfume. Bring me a beer please," Regina groaned. Emma pulled a beer and a soda out of the fridge, giving the beer to Regina. "Emma, don't you ever say that I don't love you after that." Regina shuddered again, flicking her hand to open the beer and drinking down half of it in one go.

"I know you do. You just have… You're just abrasive with it. Like a big cat, or an alligator."

(Or a wood chipper wearing lipstick) 

"Shut up, and tell me how it went. Was it worth it? Mother never is, but -" 

"She, uh, well she got me some information to go on. So, that's something." Emma averted her gaze, licking her lips. 

"She talked about my weight, didn't she," Regina sighed. When Emma said nothing Regina drank the rest of the beer and walked to the kitchen, depositing it in the trash. Pulling out a wine glass, she reached under her cabinet and produced a bottle of wine. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Don't even start on me."

"I wasn't going to," Emma whispered. 

Laying her palms flat on the countertop and bowing her head, Regina looked up after a moment's pause. 

"So, what now?" She asked. 

Emma chewed on her lip, thinking hard. "I have his name, or at least I think I do. I think all that's left is to, well, summon him."

(Summon him, and say what? 'Hey, Mr. Demon, I'm having your kid and thought you might like to know', as if it would care, or want anything to do with her...) 

Regina's eyebrows shot up. "Not alone, surely -" 

"No. I would ask Snow, David, and maybe Mulan and Belle. I know Belle would be delighted, and she has the spellbooks."

"That actually sounds like a relatively good plan." Regina nodded, then took a sip of her wine. 

"Don't sound so shocked, Regina." Emma grumbled. 

"Miss Swan," Regina smirked, swirling the wine in her glass before taking another sip. "If you ever cease to stop shocking me with your antics, I'll assume I have gone to meet my mother and maker."


	3. The Beautiful Synchronicity of the Heavenly Trio

Belle's book store was in a quiet part of the city, just before downtown started. It was all dark colors and paneled wood, her fortune well spent on classical decor and furnishings. Vampire regulars read old favorites or exchanged valuable collections knowing that in Belle's care, nothing would ever harm them. 

Belle herself seemed slightly perturbed when Emma, Snow, and David visited. It was raining, adding gloom to the shadowed storefront. Belle, who was usually dressed in the highest of couture with no hair out of place, looked frazzled to say the least. The rich velvet curtains were drawn at the windows, and Emma winced as she stepped onto the alcove just off the stairs. A sudden pain inched up her belly, discomfort making her hiss out a quiet curse. Looking down at her feet, she kicked salt aside, surprised at the cramping pain it had caused. It eased as suddenly as it came, Belle quickly replacing the salt with a disgruntled fierceness. 

Belle ushered them indoors hastily, looking over their shoulder as they moved inside. "He didn't follow you, did he?" she hissed. Her fangs were still bright in the dim light. 

Emma shook her head, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about; we're just here because I thought you might help me summon -" 

Belle growled low in her throat, and Emma took a step back with wide eyes. David stepped in front of her protectively. 

"She's looking for a particular Demon. A Killian," David stated, and Belle's hostility melted away. 

"I'm sorry, I just - it's complicated but I don't want to lose this round with him," Belle mumbled with a light laugh that had an edge to it. She began to move, picking up books and putting them in David's arms. "Not that you even know what I'm talking about, or who, so just forget about all that shall we? Yes? Alright -" 

"Belle, are you alright -" Snow tried to ask, but Belle whirled to look at her and they all froze. 

"I'm fine. Just dandy. I just - I hate losing, especially to that smug asshole," Belle gritted out. "And if it's not him, it's the other smug bastard, which seems to be my type."

"Um," David gulped, holding the stack. "I thought you liked type O." 

Belle blinked, before breaking into a sincere grin and laughing. "I'm sorry. I am truly - I can't tell you how apologetic I am. When you live as long as I have, things just get… they get complicated. You make deals with people or play stupid games -" 

"And win stupid prizes," Emma finished, looking at her feet. 

"Yeah," Belle sighed. "Let's move this to the back; we can work from there."

Belle nodded to a door, David following them carefully with the stack of books, as they entered a study. Belle waved her hand, conjuring a flame in the fireplace. 

"I never tire of being a Witch and Vampire. This little group of ours is everything I have ever wanted, or needed," Belle murmured, spreading out the books she took from David's arms. "I really don't want that to change, so if anyone asks you about me…" Belle paused and mumbled something, a bag of powder gently floating to the table. "Don't let them know that you know me. Es[ecially if they seem eager, or are a Demon. I'm not losing this time."

"Ohhhh Kay?" David said weakly, looking confused. 

"I wouldn't do that," Emma shrugged, "But for real, are you alright?" 

Snow looked in Belle's direction with the same concern Emma felt. Belle stiffened, then let out a long hiss of air. 

"Let's just say that everyone has their Demons." 

(Emma needed no superpower to hear the truth in her words, or how it applied to all of them) 

They prepared in silence for the most part after that, questions here and there about where to place or pour what or the amount. The circle glowed a slight blue when it was completed, the wood gleaming in its light. 

"Alright. Get ready," Belle whispered. 

Emma, Snow, and David stepped back as Belle stepped forward with her book in hand. 

Her voice rang out in foreign tongue, but not at the same time, a curved slur of words that felt like rain pouring on them inside. Emma could feel the ground pulse, feel the pull of something, more than expectation and more than any sort of connection she had felt before. Falling backwards, David caught her and held her up right, just as Belle's words reached crescendo. 

The room went pitch black, and Emma felt something staring at her, felt it so acutely she could almost make it out in the dark. 

( _Tall, with raven hair, and she can see him reach forward as if he's trying to grab her hand, his mouth is saying something but she can only see how long his nails are, the flash of dark horn and blue tinted skin that shimmers -_ ) 

As if she had blinked, the lights were back and the circle had faded, its light gone. 

Emma looked around, and then to Belle expectantly. 

"What -" Emma squawked out, her mouth suddenly very dry. 

"Did you give me the right name?" Belle asked, her brows furrowed. 

"Yes, I'm sure it was Killian or Florian, or maybe Caspian -" 

"So, you don't actually know then," Belle sighed, her look of annoyance half amused. "Because this should have worked. There's no way to just dismiss a summons. I mean, there is, but it's not something pleasant or that is common. So, we can keep trying with Caspian or Florian, but -" 

"No. No," Emma rubbed her stomach, looking at just how much she had grown. "If he - if _it_ doesn't want the baby, then this is enough."

Belle nodded. "Alright. If you're sure?" 

"I am. I can't - I can't keep doing this."

David pulled her into a hug, Snow and Belle following behind. 

Belle let them out, carefully pouring more salt along the entrance of the door as they left. They took a taxi home, Emma dropped off first at her porch as the taxi bumped down the gravel towards the farm. 

Once inside, Emma took off her shoes and immediately went to the special door she had placed in the hall on the upper level, closing it firmly behind her. Her door. 

(I am enough. I have always had to be enough. This time isn't any different.)

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

The station provided a safe haven for Emma on days she worked, the work menial and repetitive. Her coworkers were nice, Ruby worked nearby and joined her and Elsa for a weekly lunch, and Emma found enough time to put her feet up if she needed to. The baby made her feel sluggish, exhausted even. Her once daily cup of coffee had switched to a decaf with a splash of regular, and she could feel it. 

It was odd to think that Liam worked in the massive complex, but Emma was thankful for small favors as they came. He either wasn't aware of where she worked, or Graham was keeping him on a short leash as to not alert her coworkers. She could see how the news of the new secretary not only being associated with Demons, but pregnant by one, could put a damper on their current kind behavior. Liam could continue flooding her mailbox with demands to register herself and child on some bizarre list, or his belligerence regarding his insistence she give the child up if she didn't terminate - as long as he stayed the fuck away from them in person. 

When the crackling page system had come through her intercom, Emma had almost jumped a foot in the air in surprise. 

"Miss Swan, to examining room F. Miss Swan, you have pick up in examining room F." 

This was rare, but occasionally she had to walk to pick up files somewhere in the building. Usually it was meeting rooms or HR, but Emma knew where the questioning and examining rooms were - all the way toward the back of the building. 

The hallway was bright, the lights buzzing loudly overhead. Emma's stomach lurched slightly, the feeling of being watched following her to a bathroom where she lost the contents of her stomach. After touching up, the pit in her stomach remained despite its emptiness. Chalking it down to the unease of being watched by something, Emma hurried to pick up her files. Opening the door labeled 'F' and rushing in to examine the table where the files sat, she jumped at the sound of the door closing behind her. 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to do these files another time, Miss Swan." Liam's wings were flexed, blocking the door completely and corralling her toward the table. She stumbled back to sit on the metal chair there, Liam pulling another over to sit across from her, his eyes all cold fire. "I have some questions for you I'd like answered."

"You can't do this to me, I'm working-" 

"I can, unless you want this to become an arrest." Liam shrugged, crossing his leg. "Do you like jewelry, Miss Swan? My girlfriend, she loves necklaces, but not bracelets. Do you have the desire to make me wait, so you can show up back here in some, let's say, silver cuffs?" 

"I don't know what your problem is with me, Detective, but I am the victim here. I am the one who was pretty much raped, I'm the one dealing with this pregnancy, I'm the one getting yelled at by pre-fall, toga wearing women through someone's dead mom to get a name -" 

"Were you successful? If the father is pre-fall, we're dealing with a very powerful Witch and an ancient Celestial. There are numbered few left, especially amongst High Demons - it narrows the list to handfuls. It's all the more proof that you are lying." He stood, turning to examine something on the evidence board. 

"No. Yes. I don't know. It was a mess, a woman named Milah answered Cora -" 

Liam's head snapped around, his bloodshot eyes bulging as he stalked back toward the table. 

"Milah? Did you say Milah?" 

"Yes, and Cora gave me random information, worse than usual, but -" 

"Sod whoever Cora is - What did Milah say? Tell me!" 

"I am, um -" Emma bit her lip, trying to remember. "She said something about a tower and a mirror, but she was more upset about the father. He had been her lover before she died -" 

"Bloody hell, what - did she say a name? I need a -" 

"Yes. Um, it was unique. I remember that I thought it sounded strong, but beautiful. Florian? No, it started with a hard C, Caspian maybe. Colin?" 

"Killian," Liam breathed out, as if all the air had left his body. 

Emma snapped her fingers, looking at him with surprise. "That's it, Killian. Do you know him? Is it possible that he could be the father? I really did try summoning him, and there are witnesses that will confirm it failed if you need their testimony… " 

Liam didn't answer, his jaw setting as his fists balled. His wings ruffled, spreading wide and his gaze narrowed to stare angrily at her, face transforming into one of pure rage as he threw the table aside, the floor pulling up with it where it had been bolted down. Emma shrieked, shielding herself as Liam moved closer, the heat in the room rising rapidly. 

"You are under arrest, Emma Swan. Know this: if you have harmed my brother, nothing in Heaven or Hell will stop me from tearing you limb from bloody limb."

There was a blinding flash and the sound of a thunderclap that felt like it rattled the earth itself. When Emma's eyes adjusted, she found herself in a windowless concrete cell that was all too familiar. Her whimpers echoed on the walls as she curled up on the uncomfortable plastic cot, gently rubbing her bump, glad only that this time she wasn't alone. 

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

Emma woke to a door appearing, muffled yelling on the other side of it causing her to cower in alarm on the thin bunk of her cell. When it flung open to reveal Elsa, Graham, and Liam, Emma breathed out a sob of relief as her friend wrapped her in her arms. 

"Shhh, it's okay Emma, it's alright," Elsa whispered, holding tight. She shifted her head slightly, and her voice fell into a low growl. "How dare you. I swear Liam, you are lucky I don't make an inquiry to take your job. I - I can't -" 

"Elsa, she knows where Killian is. If she hurt him, if either of you hurt him I'll…" Liam trailed off, and Elsa let out a disgusted scoff. 

"Emma would never," Graham interjected, his own voice cold with rage. "You are way out of line here, Jones. I've let you work this even with your personal connection, and that's on me, but for you to imprison an innocent, pregnant Witch without any proof?" He ran his hand through his hair shakily, Elsa nodding along with his points. 

"Come on, Emma. It's alright, let's get you home," Elsa murmured, helping her to her feet. Liam made a noise of protest, but Elsa glared at him with such vehemence that it was quickly swallowed. "Graham, take Emma. I'll be along shortly; I just need to tie up some loose ends here."

Graham pulled Emma into his arms, hugging her to him with a firm nod, helping her through the door. They appeared back in her apartment, Emma breaking into tears the moment she felt the cool, non-sterile air hit her face. Her magic roared back to life outside of the cell's confines, the baby immediately pulling it in to itself greedily as Emma fell back onto her couch. 

"Shit, Emma, you don't look so good," Graham said, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. 

"I think I need to eat something," she rasped, pointing to the cupboard. Graham pulled out a lone box of Pop Tarts, wrinkling his nose. 

"You should actually eat something. Not just -" he tried, but she held up a hand without a word as he opened her cupboards. The deep feeling of unease washed over her, the Ghost back again to stare. 

"Uggggh," Emma groaned. "Please, get out and go away, I can't deal with you too!" Graham looked at her quizzically, looking around while he brought them over.

Savoring the fruit filling and frosting of the snack, Emma almost missed Elsa's return from the holding cell. Elsa was always just as guarded as Emma was, a fortress with thick walls that were built from sheer disappointment. It surprised her to see her icy friend smudging her eye makeup in quick swipes, before regaining composure. 

"Elsa?" Emma whispered, watching her friend jolt and rush to her side. "Are you alright?" 

At Elsa's approach, the laser focused ghost burning a hole through her disappeared. 

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about me, are you okay?" Her dark blue eyes were glassy, lips pressed thinly together. "Liam had no right to do that, Emma. I'm so sorry for ever thinking he was a good or just soul. I never meant to put you at risk."

"I'm just happy to be out of there. I think… I think he thinks that I hurt his, um, brother?" 

"Yes." Elsa hesitated. "His brother is missing. He's been missing for a few weeks now."

"That's awful. I just don't understand why that involves me, unless….?" 

"Liam believes that his brother is in danger, and was taken against his will. With you suddenly pregnant in these bizarre circumstances, he sees you as a common enemy."

"I didn't do anything! The ghost probably has something to do with it or -" Emma protested, before Graham interrupted. 

"Ghost?" He asked, confused. "Emma, there's no Ghost here, I would have felt it or seen it. You're definitely not being haunted." He chuckled quietly as if the notion was ridiculous, stopping to cough when the two women glared at him. 

"Something wrote on my mirror, and keeps watching me, okay? I can feel it watching, it gives me goosebumps!" Emma hissed. 

Elsa's brow knitted in concern. "Emma, you've been under so much stress lately, just - more than anyone deserves. It's alright to not be okay. Everyone knows we Witches got the scraps of the gift barrel with just magic. If Graham didn't see or smell any ecto-" 

"I swear, I'm not imagining things!" Emma gritted out, anger rushing back. 

"No one said you were, OK?" Elsa soothed. "Just, get some rest…?" 

"Fine, just go." Emma mumbled, sitting down into a slump with her head in her hands. 

"Emma, please," Elsa sat next to her, trying to settle her shaking hands. "I'm not trying to make this into an argument, I'm simply worried about you, your baby, is… It's different, and we just don't know so much about it. Liam needs to be stuffed but he's scared, and that in turn scares me. He told me about this bonding, and how much it can change a person - "

"My child is not your concern either, Elsa." Emma hissed, glaring at her friend. "How about all of you stop showing so much concern, especially when it's like this. I mean, who needs enemies! Am I right?" 

Elsa's face fell, her expression cold. Emma knew that her point had hit home, the woman's eyes going glassy. 

"I think I'll just get Miss Frost here home," Graham said after a moment of tense silence. Elsa nodded with a sniff, Graham helping to lead her out of Emma's home. "Call Ruby tomorrow please, she'll probably even come over with bear claws if you do. Not that you need incentive."

Emma smiled thinly, Graham and Elsa stepping outside only to disappear seconds later. If she had the clearance to poof everywhere, would it still seem so obnoxious? Rubbing her stomach, she decided not to dwell on that question or any of her feelings surrounding her friend trying to preach.

(Titania's left tit, drinking sounded nice.) 

(But then again, so did a foot rub, Chinese food, onion rings, and not having to drink ginger potion to hold down her lunches) 

The knock on her door in the later evening should have been enough to dispel any reason to answer, but Emma was spoiling for a fight, ready for Elsa or Snow; or even Regina, Ariel, and Anna to be behind the wood. 

Her breath would not come when Liam's glare was on the other side, waiting for her. 

"I need your expertise." Liam said coldly. 

"And I need you to leave," Emma spat, her knees shaking. "Immediately."

"The father of your child - I believe he is my brother, and I also believe that you are the only one who can help me find him. I need your help -" 

"Do you not have the word leave in your language?" Shouting, Emma felt as if she might snap in two. Her heartbeat physically hurt as it hammered on, as if it was trying to escape her chest. "Get off my porch, and get lost!" 

"This is his. It's his spyglass, and I need you to locate him with it."

"Yeah, about that. I don't feel you're really _getting_ what I'm _saying_ , _buddy_ , so let's go over this again," Emma hissed lowly, advancing on the Angel. "One, I tried to locate the father and summon him, but it failed. If by some miracle your brother knocked me up, this shouldn't work if a summoning didn't. Two, I don't want anything to do with you or your brother. So leave."

"The funny thing is, I have a good friend of the family, a Demon friend of Killian's. He goes by the name Scarlett, and he's well embedded into the courts. He owed me a favor that I have cashed in recently."

"That's nice, but has nothing to do with me. So yet again, please leave immediately - "

"The search warrant for your property will be ready tomorrow, and I would absolutely loathe it if a reformed criminal such as you was found with illegal paraphernalia and contraband. It would be so disappointing for the Storybrooke Coven, don't you think?" 

Emma sputtered, incredulous. "Are you blackmailing me?" 

"I like to think of this as looking out for your best interests."

"I don't even have anything illegal!" Emma squeaked. 

"Sure you don't, but _I do_." He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "An entire evidence warehouse of it, actually." 

"You bastard!"

"So, Ms. Swan, a location spell if you will."

Emma took the bronze telescope in her hands, the cool smoothness of it tingling in her palms. She sucked in air as it warmed against her fingers, a strange sense of desperation falling over her. Framing magic and molding it around the cylinder, it glowed a gentle blue before floating slowly towards her window where it bumped against the glass. 

Liam nodded. "Alright, let's go." 

"Let's go?" Emma asked, incredulous. She scoffed when he nodded again, gesturing towards the door. 

"After you."

"You must be out of your mind if you think I am going anywhere with you after you arrest me, wrongfully imprisoned me, and now are blackmailing me -" 

"The funny thing about blackmail," Liam interrupted, towering over her, "Is that it still applies to further tasks I ask of you. Are we clear, Ms. Swan?"

Emma glared, brushing past him with her head bowed. Stepping outside into the cool air, she took a steadying breath. 

"You can drive." Liam motioned to her yellow bug, sitting in the dirt patch she called a driveway. "Let's go."

She opened the doors, Liam cramming himself and his wings inside the small car with her. Despite everything, Emma snorted, his scowl and discomfort giving her a small bit of vindictive pleasure. The spyglass sent them through the city's glimmering night scene, winding them towards the segregated neighborhoods, then veered to send them out of the heights and along the thickly wooded coastline. 

Liam became more tense every minute that ticked by, his jaw set as he ground his teeth. He startled when Emma spoke, sending her veering into the next lane before she corrected on the empty stretch of road. 

"Merlin in slippers, what is wrong with you?" Emma panted, gripping the wheel tightly. "I just wanted to tell you that I need to stop and get gas!" 

"Fine, then do it, but bloody well don't kill us!" Liam hissed, mumbling under his breath about how he should have flown. They stopped at a gas station where Emma filled the tank, Liam stretching as she used the restroom and bought herself a candy bar. They were back on the road shortly, veering off onto a dark road. 

Emma chewed her lip nervously, the bug's headlights doing little to cut through the pitch blackness that the canopy of towering trees created. It wound and curved downward until they were in a valley, a rocky wall on one side that curved to reveal a solitary structure bathed in shadow. Nearby, a waterfall roared. A tall tower made of stone jutted up into the night. In the briefest slip of starlight, Emma could see the red shingles at its spire's top, and the moss that grew on them. A light was lit in the only window far above the ground as they pulled up, and Emma's headlights illuminated the base of the pillar. 

Cutting the engine, the spyglass bathed the car in bright blue, desperately bumping against her windshield. 

"I'd safely assume that we're here," Emma whispered, casting a sideways glance at where Liam was prying himself out of her car. He looked at her expectantly, and she sighed, yanking off her seat belt in irritation. The night had gotten colder, her breath standing out against the sky in puffs of vapor. 

"There's no door," Liam grunted, spreading his wings out. "So, shall we?" 

Emma looked at him, realizing what he expected. "No, no, I am nauseous as a default, don't you dare -" 

Liam's arm snaked around her waist as she protested, then they were lifting into the air with one powerful flap of his wings. Emma shrieked, tightly shutting her eyes until her feet found purchase on a smooth floor. She stumbled forward clutching her stomach and heaving. 

"What is wrong with you?" Emma screeched, Liam ducking into the tower behind her. "How dare you -" 

"I would do anything for my brother," Liam hissed. "That's something you will never understand."

A new voice broke into their argument, the shaky exclamation drawing both her attention and Liam's immediately. 

"Thank the bloody stars, Liam is it really you?" 

A Demon stood before her, pushing out of a strung hammock. Emma felt something shift, the air in her lungs leaving in one great whoosh of exhale. 

"Killian," Liam breathed out. 


	4. For with you, Earth is heaven too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really shit week. I'm glad that I was able to update anything, and I hope you love this as much as I do. 
> 
> It's looooong. =)

"Thank the bloody stars, Liam is it really you?" 

"Killian," Liam breathed a large sigh of relief. "Yes, are you - what the bloody hell happened to you? Your hand!" 

"But a flesh wound, more importantly can you free me from this wretched tower? This mad Witch trapped me here and I need to - " He caught sight of Emma, who froze, pressing herself against the wall. "It's you."

Emma swallowed hard, Killian pulling away from his brother to stare at her with those unearthly eyes. The feeling of being dropped from a great height overcame her, knees almost buckling at the sensation of floating that eased into a strange thrum in her bones. It was an immediate revelation, her lips parting as his clawed hands balled into fists.

It was him. His name was Killian. Her heartbeat was louder in her ears, and she could somehow feel his shock as if a ripple moved in a small pond. 

"How did you -" Killian tried to ask, but Liam pushed him back, standing between Emma and Killian as Emma backed away further. 

"Is this Witch involved in the plot on your life, little brother?" Liam growled. "If she is, say the word. I had her locked away, and I'm itching to do it again, if not just to prove to my ex that I was right. She refused to listen to me about my suspicions on her delinquent friend, and now she's being frigid. She broke off things, but - "

"You and Elsa were dating?" Emma yelled, snapping out of her trance. "For fucks sake, do you know how much you probably hurt her with your bullshit? How dare you call  _ her _ frigid!"

"You won't guilt me for this, Witch. I know you had something to do with this."

"Brother," Killian said, his voice trembling. Emma was suddenly full of dread, wishing to simply go home, never to think about the two ever again. "She isn't the, er, the one who -"

"Say no more. I'll have her arrested, and this time you better not even imagine getting out of that cell you -" 

"No," Killian interrupted, laying his hand on Liam's shoulder. His whisper became louder, hesitation falling away from his voice. "No. No, Emma didn't do anything." 

"It seems very clear that she did do something," Liam grunted, pointing at her. Killian looked annoyed, trying to interject through Liam's blustering. 

"She's pregnant, yes, but -" 

"And this child - It's yours?" Liam interrupted, his irritation rising. 

"Liam, could you bloody well  _ shut up _ for one moment - Look, it's easier to just - let me show you. Mirror, mirror, on the wall, show me Gothel the day she removed my hand." 

Emma was immediately greeted by an enthusiastic Killian and Gothel making out as they stumbled through the same walls that she was surrounded by. Her cheeks flamed as Liam sputtered, and to her surprise the Demon's ears pinked with embarrassment. 

"Sorry, sorry," he hissed out over the sound of their groaning. "Mirror, after this, please."

The mirror showed a naked Eloise from behind seated on Killian's waist as she rocked, loud moaning echoing, causing everyone in the tower to utter a different expletive. 

"No, you bloody piece of glass,  _ after.  _ After all of  _ that _ !" Killian gritted out with his face stained red, the mirror phasing into a dim view of Killian's sprawled form on the bed. 

Eloise approached, magic rolling off of her in thick mauve smoke, a dagger raised in her hand. The cut was inhumanly fast, Killian waking groggily with surprise to look at his missing hand with confusion, the dark blood dripping from the stump making Emma feel dizzy with returning nausea.

Eloise held the hand in triumph, using a finger to draw a symbol on her belly as light began to emanate just below her navel. Killian was standing now, sheets clutched to him, looking at her with rage as he held his wrist and yelled, but the noise was growing around him as if a tornado bore down with its wind. He was quickly drowned out while wind began to swirl around Gothel, her hair whipping around her face. 

Ripping a bedsheet that lay over a cauldron aside, she tossed in Killian's hand with a giggle. An explosion of blinding light burst forth, and she was gone, leaving a bewildered, bloodied Killian alone in the dark. 

Liam cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well, what does any of that mean in regards to -" 

In the darkness, the mirror suddenly lit, shining a gentle glow over the room. Killian walked towards it dazed, squinting at what displayed on the glass. 

Emma could hear her cries of pain, and knew at once what he was seeing. She stepped forwards, watching both brothers with clear wariness. 

"Show them what you showed me," Killian commanded. 

Emma appeared on the glass, her body contorted and stomach swelling, agony written on her face as David attempted to break down her door. 

"I'm so sorry, lass. I don't know how, or why -" Killian began, before Liam interjected. 

"Don't apologize to her. She's the one who did this to you; she made a deal with that woman, and now look." He gestured, and Emma looked down at her feet in shame. "This is just another reason to hate Witches, another proof of their disregard -" 

"Enough!" Killian growled, his eyes flashing. "I know what she did."

"Why didn't you leave? You just watched me go through this, knowing -" Emma asked quietly, her voice breaking. 

"I wanted to leave. Do you think I enjoy this luxury resort? I can't, she transferred some curse on to me." 

"Don't entertain her, little brother. This is proof, and all I need. I hope you enjoy your second trip to prison, Ms. Swan," Liam smirked. 

Killian blocked him from his approach as Emma scrambled backward. 

"I'm not pressing charges on her. Drop it, Liam. Haven't you harassed her enough?" Killian whispered. 

"Can we, um, have a moment alone?" Emma mumbled, her sideways glance catching how Liam bristled, his wing feathers puffed in agitation. "I need -" 

"That's a grand idea, actually." Killian cocked his head slightly, glaring at Liam. "Give us a moment or two, I promise that I can handle myself without you here for a moment."

Liam crossed his arms, his glare meeting Killian's so forcefully Emma would swear there was an electrical current in the air. Finally, he nodded. 

"I'll be literally perched outside, so don't get any ideas about escaping Ms. Swan." Emma nodded, looking away when Liam's gaze tore from Killian to land on her. "And don't forget: I know what your power is. Using it here just gives me more incentive to find you." 

Emma's eyes widened in shock as her head snapped up, just in time to see Liam smirk as he flapped once, disappearing out the window. 

Awkward silence fell between Killian and Emma, left alone as papers stirred in the gust. 

"Are you really not going to press charges?" Emma asked, after a long moment. Killian surveyed her carefully, her nervous fidgeting as she bit her lip and refusal to meet his eyes easing his own nerves. 

"I won't be, lass. Aye. You have my word on it." She looked up, relief flooding her face. When their eyes met, Emma felt a jolt of warmth travel up her spine, her body relaxing of its own accord. 

"And I can trust your word?" she asked, suspiciously. Killian's eyebrow raised, his lips turning upward into a mockery of a smile. "I didn't mean -" 

"Oh, no Swan." He took a breath, laughing darkly while his only hand carded through his hair. "I can guess your exact meaning." 

Pointing a finger to his horns, Emma scoffed. She pointed a finger outside at where Liam was most likely lurking. 

"I meant that your brother is trying to put me back in jail," She pointed her finger at him, jabbing it as his tail flicked in agitation, "Because  _ you _ didn't have the decency to find a way to contact me," she hissed, stepping forward further. 

He growled low, his eyes narrowing. "And how was I supposed to bloody well manage that when I have been literally trapped here, eh Swan? I wrote on your mirror, should I have let down my long hair or charmed some carrier pigeons?" 

Liam poked his head back in, looking between them. "I told you she is a stubborn -" 

"For fuck's sake!" Emma threw up her hands in the air. 

"Shut up Liam, and bugger off!" 

Liam sulkily returned outside with a disgruntled noise. 

"So what," Emma asked, hands finding her hips. "You were just going to wait up here as I felt this bond thing, and hope for the best? Did you just not feel them, or is this some sort of Demon courtship I don't know about?" 

"Of course I felt the bindings, I've been watching everything, every day. It's been torture." Killian's voice rose, and he was suddenly stalking toward her as Emma backed up, her hands immediately resting against her stomach defensively. Stopping in his tracks, Killian froze, his nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath and exhaled it. "This choice didn't belong to me, or to you. Eloise worked the system, broke laws with her magic to make this happen… If you had just studied the ritual more or realized how wrong it all was, we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be confined to a bloody tower unless I'm summoned or wearing a brand -" 

"Listen, buddy, you watched me right?" Emma gritted through her teeth. A cloud of shadow began to form around Killian, her magic crackling in pinpricks of light around her fingers. "I didn't know a bundle of Demon baby was coming my way via express mail, so if you could not blame this all on me, that would be great."

"You expect me not to be angry at you? My child was not - I had different expectations of what their life would be like. I, unlike you, wanted a family and children -" 

"I've always wanted a family, even if that didn't necessarily include kids, don't go after me for that."

"You had the choice!" he yelled, the dark around him deepening. "I have had none. I'm just an observer, caged while you -" 

"Choice? I had the choice? Well,  _ gee _ , good to know I chose this with full consent. I  _ wanted _ to be hospitalized by your monster baby that tried to explode out of me the first chance it got. I  _ chose _ to puke up everything I eat, because it's super fun. I still haven't entirely come to terms with the fact that they won't classify this as a rape, unless I press charges - not on Eloise - but on  _ you. _ I can't think straight, and people think that I did this all on purpose, because  _ yes _ , I  _ wanted _ to go back to jail - " 

"Alright, lass, alright," Killian put his hand out in supplication, Emma realizing that her own hands were shaking and breath was coming into her lungs in ragged rasps. She took a few breaths before collapsing onto a low stool, his face immediately falling to a look of regretful concern. She heard him mutter, her eyes closing as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. When she opened them, Killian stood with an offered glass of water. 

"Thank you." Emma mumbled quietly, taking it from him and swallowing it greedily. He nodded, opening his mouth to say something a few times, then thinking better of it. Finally, he scratched at just behind his ear, clearing his throat. 

"I'm sorry for all of that, it wasn't - it's not what I meant. We both wanted this to go differently. I didn't mean - I apologize." Taking another breath, he stepped closer, kneeling to be on the same eye level as Emma. She watched him warily, but to his surprise did not flinch away from his approach. "I can't imagine what you are going through. I haven't had a chance to really talk about everything or process that this is real, that someone would do this to me. To us." 

"Thank you. It's not exactly been… I'm not… I've been really alone." Emma admitted. Now that they were closer to each other than before, a strange sense of calm seemed to flow over both of them as if a cooling rain had started. "This isn't exactly a common thing, so there's no one to talk to. I know it's my fault, and I know that I… Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry, if it matters." She nodded, and he grimaced. "For my part in whatever this is, and whatever she did to us to bind us, I'm sorry. I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"If you want… I could brand you. I'll free you, and replace her brand with my own."

"No. No, I think not." He laughed lightly, smiling wryly. Suddenly standing, he pulled away and began to pace the floor in quick strides, not looking at her any longer. Emma felt the loss of his stare acutely, shivering. "I'd rather boil my tongue in piss than be another Witch's play thing, and follow your commands like some puppet. You called  _ my _ child a monster just a moment ago, which means that to you, that's what I am. Absolutely out of the bloody question." Killian tried to rein in his anger, but she kept looking at him as if she cared after making remarks like  _ that _ . He had tried to calm her, tried to offer an olive branch, and this was her reaction? 

Emma could feel the sting of the lobbed insult, wincing at his outright derision and dismissal. "You're right. You aren't a monster, and I - I'm sorry. The real monster here is Gothel, or anyone who would do all of this. I wouldn't - I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't do any of this to you. You may not like me and we both hate Eloise, but this child doesn't need to suffer for that. I… I want her to have a good life. No. Her best life, everything I couldn't -  _ didn't _ have. I love her already despite everything, and I want her to be okay."

He calmed, stopping his rapid pacing. "No commands? No chopping off bits of me? And I get to see her… my child?" His blue eyes narrowed, scrutinizing her. "What's the catch, why would you do that for a Demon?"

"Because. I've spoken to your brother and Milah's ghost. They have nothing but trust in you, even if they admit that you have stumbled."

Killian felt his heart stutter. He had put her to rest so long ago, his anger completely doused in one fell swoop. "Milah? Is she -"

"Worried about you, but for the most part at peace. She's in the vast gardens of the afterlife." Emma watched the Demon physically relax, the panic she had felt from him ebbing away to a deep melancholic ache. To her surprise and utter bewilderment, the urge to hug him popped into her head, which she shook off with confusion. 

"Why did you contact her? Liam said that you were trying to raise this child by yourself. Why bind yourself to a child and an unknown father for a deranged woman in the first place?" Killian asked, not bothering to veil his suspicion. 

"I didn't… I should have realized that Eloise was hiding something." Emma nervously fidgeted again, and Killian watched as her eyes found a spot on the floor to stare sadly at. Her half smile was easy enough to read, as he was discovering were many of her tells.

He watched her fingers trace the swell that lay beneath her t-shirt in small circles, listening intently while curiosity bested his better instincts. 

"I have a soft spot for people trapped in their situations because I've been there. She used that against me, made me believe that I was some savior. As for a baby, I thought that this would be years away and never like this. I knew that I would never have a family of my own besides my brother, and as an orphan I thought that any parents willing to give up their child like I was given up… I just decided that I would at least be able to give an unwanted child the family I didn't have. I figured that if the binding worked, great. If it didn't, fine."

"And the fact that it's part Demon?" he challenged, watching her face and body language with interest. "A monster as you called it? That didn't factor in at all? Did you decide to find me when you realized it wasn't some perfect mortal?" 

"I should not have said that. I'm actually… she's definitely not a monster." She traced the curve of her belly absentmindedly, sighing softly. All of their anger melted away as a deep exhaustion settled in its place. "It doesn't bother me for that reason. It's been hard because of my body, I don't know if you saw what this is doing to me -" 

"There are times where I felt your privacy was more important than my desperation," Killian stated, blushing slightly. Emma gave him a small smile, surprised to see the tips of his ears go pink. 

"I… I do need help, but not because I'm scared of her or resent having a partially Demon child. I'm scared because of the changes in my body, how crazy I feel, and how alone I am in this. I want her to have the best life they can, and that means guidance from someone who understands better than I do." Something shifted between them, Killian hearing the endearing honesty in her tone. "And you, you've acted a lot more humanely than many of the mortals I've met even in the brief moments I have spent around you. It's obvious that you would love your child - this child, and I do - I mean, I care about her, and I want her to have two parents - "

Killian blinked, sure he had misheard, his breath catching in his throat. "Two parents? As in - "

"You and I, yes. I can't do this alone, and your brother is already trying to draw up paperwork for me to give her up for adoption. He put me in jail, and I don't think he really believes that I didn't… Look, if you want out, I understand, but I am keeping her - I think it's a her. I can't do adoption, especially when it's orchestrated by Liam."

They both glanced at the window, Liam still out of purview. "Ah. Yes. My brother is…"

"He's a fucking asshat. The king of the dickheads." Emma smiled, Killian letting out a bellow of genuine laughter. 

"That sums it up. And then Demonic infancy... The pregnancy alone without support - I suppose this could work," Killian mused. He grinned, her smile widening. Warmth poured through the bond, and he watched her form ease into comfort, body loosening fractionally. "You have been more of a mum than Eloise by far, I guess that's fair. "

"I want nothing but the best for my child. This world is not going to be kind. It's going to try and shortchange every aspect of her existence. At least having two parents that love her -" 

"You believe a Demon is capable of love, darling? How progressive." The edge of his tone was back, both of them snapping on their armor with well tuned practice. 

Her eyes shot up to search his, in a challenge. "I don't  _ believe _ . I know it's true, don't act like I'm an idiot." 

"Just who are you, Swan?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Perhaps I would." Killian said quietly. After a moment, he took in a breath and licked his lips. "Very well. I'll wear your brand, Swan. I'll find a place to stay closer to your abode and -" 

"Stay at my place. I'll make you a set of doors, and it should lessen the need for a full power brand. I think using that much magic might be tricky for me right now anyway, I get tired quickly." He nodded, sympathy leaking into her mind. It felt weird, their feelings intermingling, but not wrong. She could somehow taste it, and knew it was a grayish blue. "You can add a door to somewhere else eventually, but for now I'll put one here to lessen the blood magic that traps you. It'll go to my spare room. You can use whatever suits you best once you find a place. I won't mind, and it's safer for you than the city." 

"You'd trust me alone there, on the farm? And alone in your home?" 

"Snow will say you are a strange omen, but not in the way that makes the flowers shrivel or some other cryptic statement that is Druid for, ‘you're alright’. And then there's what your brother's pamphlets said… I would just feel better if you were nearby, if you don't mind." He nodded, and she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Tension fell from her shoulders as she stepped forward, reaching out to touch him but stopping short when he flinched back. "Where do you want my brand? It's a bit large." 

Muscles rippled under his skin, and she could see where old lines of Witch brands had burned there. 

He had been a slave many times, and many of the brands were old, none quite as faded as the largest one on his shoulder. Almost completely gone, it was ornate and delicate from what was left visible; the shape of a heart and a name. Milah. Emma swallowed hard.

Gothel's wasn't there, she noted. 

The Demon's eyes were dark, black as raven feathers but for the blue flame that licked underneath long lashes. A small silver scar rested on one cheek, shimmering slightly with icy light. His body moved as if it was made of smoke, the main parts of his form solid that trailed away as if he was dissolving into stardust. Swirls of celestial light moved under the many brands, constellations spiraling as she watched. A nebula drifted lower, disappearing halfway under the waistband of his leather trousers, and Emma briefly felt heat color her face. 

Whatever lay below was foreign to her, and based on the guidebook given to her, varied vastly from Demon to Demon. As far as she knew, he could have another arm. 

"Like what you see, love?" Killian whispered lowly, and Emma shook off her thoughts on his beauty and possible anatomy. 

Emma rolled her eyes, and placed her hand to rest on the left side of his torso, just below his sternum. The touch made both of them hiss in pleasure, the gold of her brand a bright metallic color against the light blues of his skin.

"Now," Emma smiled, looking up at Killian's attempts to blink away his half lidded gaze. "If we hurry, I can add these doors and we can leave before your brother makes it back. If you're so inclined that is."

"Why Swan," Killian practically purred, "I must say that is the best idea you've had all evening."

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

  
  


The first door from the house to the tower took what felt like ages to make, and its toll on Emma's magic was as if she'd been run over by a herd of unicorns. She wobbled through it into her kitchen, immediately opening a can of Red Minos. The magic restoring liquid felt smooth against her tongue, its race to replenish her magic buzzing under her skin. 

The buzzing was met with a strange undercurrent of annoyance with sudden force, and she turned to see Killian glowering at her. 

"You really shouldn't drink that in your condition. All of those magical replenishing energy drinks are terrible for you." He eyed her worriedly, and Emma sighed.

"I don't normally drink them, but I need to make extra space -" 

"It can wait for a day. I can wait for a day. I'll sleep on the floor somewhere or in the tower." He shrugged and took a step forward, standing next to her to watch her fidget nervously with the can. "It's not worth your health, or the little one. Especially given that I've only seen you eat a pop tart and a candy bar for meals today."

Emma felt her fist clench around the can, the aluminum crackling as it crushed. 

"So, the ghost I felt, that was you keeping tabs on me?" 

Killian blushed, the pink of his cheeks startling on his pale blue skin. "When you say it like  _ that _ Swan, it sounds worse than it is - I was merely trying to get in contact with you and see who was carrying -" 

"Fine then. I'll just fix you up a spot in the nursery," Emma mumbled, interrupting him before she could get more annoyed. "And I'll just throw this away." With a flick of her wrist, the can dropped neatly into the bin. 

The foreign feeling of concern faded, replaced by guilt at potentially hurting the baby with her bad habits. She knew the basics of no sushi, no drinking - if those even applied. What else didn't she know? 

"Where do you keep your linens then?" Killian’s voice steadied her, and Emma pointed him toward a closet. 

"There isn't much. I'm sorry, but you can sleep in the nursery's glider, I have a few blankets somewhere…" 

"I'll be alright, Swan," he assured her, chuckling lightly. "I tend to stay rather warm." 

Emma rolled her eyes, carrying a pillow into the nursery to drop by the glider. She gestured at the murals on the wall. "This is the nursery -" 

"I know. I've watched every day," he admitted sheepishly, his ears reddening at the tips. "I know your entire schedule."

Emma blinked, then blinked again. "Oh." The surprise in her tone didn't seem to bother the Demon, who chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. This is just so weird."

Killian laughed, but the smile he gave her did not reach his eyes. A stale silence filled the room. Not one to sit on idle hands, they began to work in tandem to set up his sleeping arrangements. Finally he spoke again. 

"I'm sorry for not being here. I'm sorry for everything, truly, especially this all happening. I didn't know, I swear it-" 

Emma swallowed hard. Guilt poured through the bond, swirling itself around to the point of being indeterminable if it was hers or his. 

"It's OK, you couldn't have known," Emma soothed. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm not. I mean, it would have been nice, but… I'm a big girl. I can handle myself, and I always have." 

"I wanted to be here so badly. You shouldn't have been alone in this." 

“Hey - You're here now.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” 

A comfortable silence fell in place as she watched him make his makeshift bed on the glider. It was hard not to stare at him, her eyes kept catching the way his horns caught the light even in the dim; an almost mother of pearl iridescence making them shimmer. 

"Oh, your hand -" Emma realized suddenly, only to have him laugh and shrug it off. 

"It'll grow back. Just needs some time and a good potion or two."

Emma nodded, His skin was also strange and ethereally beautiful: it seemed to be a sky blue, but when she moved closer, it became clear that it was as if glittering stardust, galaxies, and things that she could not begin to describe shifted to turn or crash together. His tail was another oddity that left her lips quirking upward. It swept around him in gentle swoops, and she'd noticed it flicking with agitation when they fought earlier. 

Everything about him charmed her in the most peculiar ways. 

( _ It's the bond. You are bound to each other, and your child. Don't be an idiot.) _

"I can put on the skin suit - er… the glamor if you want." Killian mumbled so quietly she almost missed it, his back turned to her. His tail moved slower still, reminding her of a nervous cat. He was wary of her. 

( _ Adorable, how unbearably sweet that he was nervous -) _

"Only if you want." Emma shrugged. She saw his shoulders lose their tension, and heard his light chuckle before he turned to face her. 

Emma blinked. She had gotten closer to him, not noticing her drift towards him. Blushing, she watched his face settle into a sly smirk of knowing in the warm quiet. 

( _ This house has always been quiet, but never like this. This feels -) _

"So, you… Er, work? I guess I don't know what a 'Prince of Hell'  _ does _ . Are you kissing babies and cutting ribbons all day?" Emma asked, shaking away the bizarre thoughts that seemed intent to turn her to mush. She needed her walls more than ever. 

"I'm actually quite a big deal in the Below. I'm a large feature in the Below's gossip rags and newspapers, if you'll believe it." Killian swallowed, licking his lips. "I'm sure that this will be quite the scandal I'll have to figure out. I might have to hire a publicist…" He ran a hand through his hair, gently scratching behind his ear in thought. 

"I - is the Below - is it like, democracy or monarchy or...?" 

"Ah. Yes. Of course no one up here really takes the time to learn, but I digress. I'm a Pre-fall Celestial, and I chose a side which ended in my fallen status. We designed, built, and made the laws regarding the Below, and thusly were rewarded Kingdoms or provinces in it. There were twenty or so of us, but it has dwindled down over the years from infighting, outfighting, war, and all the other things in between the two." His chest puffed with pride, the bond prickling with touches of it. 

( _ Get your walls back up! He's weird Hellion royalty and you're some hussy he found who was magically knocked up! This is  _ **_not_ ** _ Cinderella - this fairytale is too weird even for the Grimm's.) _

"Oh," Emma said flatly, turning and striding into the kitchen. 

Killian followed behind, with a hum of disappointment. "Oh? That's really all you have to say about -" 

She pulled a large gallon of jasmine tea out of the fridge, pouring herself a glass. "That gives me no idea or insight into what you do." 

"I'm - I write, edit, and serve as witness and or notary for all contracts that fall in my province." 

"Meaning…?" Emma gestured with her hand for a breakdown, drinking her tea. 

Killian moved closer, plucking the now empty glass from her hands to wash it in the sink. "Imagine I'm the Captain of several fleets of ships that make up a bigger navy. I make sure everyone that touches my name and status is good." 

"Hell has a navy? 

"The Below has -" He paused, and his eyes narrowed as a smirk spread across his face. "Now you're just being right cheeky to vex me. I can feel it. "

She blushed, biting her lip, their distance shrinking as they both seemed to sway into each other. He turned off the sink, the kitchen suddenly much smaller than he remembered. As if in a dream, Emma's hand found his to steady herself, the touch of her fingers soft. His senses were immediately invaded by her while everything else fell away. Catching her eye, he could see the dreamy sort of contentment that relaxed her features, the calm not brief enough to mistake for anything else. 

It disappeared just as quickly, her brows pinching and lips pressed together in a grim line. She flinched away as if burnt, immediately cradling her stomach with her palms. 

"I'll make a downstairs guest bedroom tomorrow, then. It will need, well, everything. I wasn't expecting many guests, and I can't make anything too fancy. A bed and an ensuite are as much as I can muster currently. Ask before you need anything though, I might be able to squeeze a feature in. I'll help you out to the best of my ability." 

"Aye, Swan."

"I eat dinner with my brother every Tuesday and Thursday night. Otherwise I don't really cook -" 

"I know, you eat those awful sugar encrusted tarts instead. You need vegetables and -"

"So feel free to cook for  _ yourself _ ."

"You have an appointment coming up too, and I was hoping to broach the subject of coming along with you. I just, I have a lot of questions; I am both not ready but also entirely ready for -" 

"Well, it's still going to be a while. A year of this, at least, and I'm already scared. I don't know anything about babies, but even less about Demons. At least your brother will chill out slightly now that you have been located."

"Ah, yes. That reminds me. Do you want to continue working? If you do, I don't mind, but you could work less. I am happy to provide a stipend -" 

"A stipend? You can't bribe me -" 

"I'm not trying to -" He stopped himself, taking a slow breath in exasperation while rubbing his hand across his face. When he looked at her again, she saw a patient frustration resting on his brow. "You know, Swan, some people just have good intentions at heart. Take a leap of faith here, and let me repay you for being absent the first four months of our child's life."

"I guess we should talk about our expectations, and intentions, or something then, because I don't want you thinking I'm some damsel in distress." Storming away from him toward the living room, Emma plopped down carefully on the couch. Killian appeared a seconds later, leaning against the wall to appraise her. "I'm not. I don't need help, I don't need you or anyone -"

"You may not need someone, but that doesn't mean you don't want someone there," Killian began striding toward her stopping a short distance away. "I get it, you're perfectly capable, strong, brilliant really - but I'm here to stay, love. I don't want you to have to do this alone, and I know you don't want to either."

"How do you know what I want?" she snapped, unable to get comfortable on the couch. She huffed in annoyance, trying to position a pillow behind her back. 

Killian sat beside her, and she glared at him openly. Reaching towards her, she flinched as his hands gently moved the pillow upwards and to the side. 

"You're an open book, love," he murmured, scooting to sit on the other side of the couch, letting her stretch her feet. 

The anger dissipated again, the bond gently thrumming in contentment at his presence. Emma realized she felt exhausted, the onset of the draining interactions and introductions catching up to her. 

"It might not be so bad, to just have you around. Only just a little bit, to help me do baby stuff, and nothing else at all."

Her eyes closed despite the Demon staring at her, and she blinked them open trying to stay awake. 

"Who knows, love," he whispered, voice a low rumbling as her eyes shut again. "You and I could become friends in this mess." 

Emma yawned, curling into the couch, feeling his presence nearby as if they were connected by a length of cord. 

"Not your love," she managed to grumble, his chuckle the last thing she heard before falling asleep. 

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

When Emma woke, she was surprised to find she felt well rested, something that hadn't happened in what felt like years. Light music was playing on a radio, and the smell of something delicious was wafting from her kitchen. She blinked the bleariness away, standing with a stretch and a groan. 

"Good morning, Swan," Killian called from the kitchen. Looking around, she realized that he'd cleaned too, her floors gleaming in the pale morning sun. "I made you an omelet, if you'd like one."

"Oh, we haven't been feeling eggs much lately," Emma looked down at her stomach, surprised that the smell wasn't making her retch. "But… Maybe this morning she's decided to give them a chance."

"Probably desperate for something other than sugar and grease," Killian teased, his tail flicking as his head fell back to look at her. He grinned, and she tried to hide her own. 

This was weird. All of it. The familiarity of him, cooking in her kitchen wearing pajamas he'd somehow acquired while she had slept, humming along to the radio's music. Her friends didn't even know he was here, and he had already broken (crashed) through her walls without any of the resistance they had met. Emma bit her lip, rolling it between her teeth. 

A plate slid in front of her, breaking her from her thoughts. A beautiful yellow omelet with flecks of tomato, ham, spinach, and onion rested in front of her. Mouth watering, Emma took a small bite, letting the cheese melt on her tongue. 

She let out an indecent noise, digging into it as Killian sat beside her, amused. 

"I'd never have guessed you haven't eaten before, Swan."

"Shut up," Emma managed, swallowing another bite. "This is so good, I don't know how you did this but it just - it's so good."

"I went downtown after I was sure you were asleep. If I'm going to be staying here, I needed some clothes and the contents of my fridge." He shrugged, taking a bite and chewing slowly. "I didn't go Below, it would be too much hassle right now, and I was worried about you waking up alone."

"Oh." Emma felt surprise tug at her heart, her brows furrowing. "Why would you be worried about me being alone? I'm alone a lot." 

"Because, now you're not. It'd be bad form to take your kindness and make it look spurned." Killian blushed, and Emma stared, scrutinizing him. 

"Well, you don't have to worry, I told you before that I'm fine." 

"Aye, Swan. This was more courtesy than compulsory."

"Good."

They ate in silence, Emma finishing before him. She placed the dish in the sink, then turned to the wall of the kitchen. Focusing her magic, she made the outline of a door appear, pulling it into reality carefully and folding the plane of existence around it. Connecting the door's functioning portal to Killian’s place was the trickier part; without him there, she had to search manually for traces of him. 

Sure enough, she found his apartment in the penthouse of a downtown tower, its all glass windows and dark, minimalist, slate doors sleek compared to her white paneled addition. 

The door clicked into existence, and she fell to her knees, panting. 

"Emma, by Fenrir's blade, are you alright? What did you -" 

"Made," she panted, pointing to the door. "You, door."

"This could have waited, you scared me! The bond fell from reception for a moment and I thought -" Killian looked panic stricken. Emma rolled her eyes. 

"I'm fine. Just used more magic than I thought. It fluctuates; the baby wants more some days. Usually the days when I need it, but," Emma wiped a hand across her face, finding it sweaty as she slicked back her hair. "I make do."

"I'll get you something to -" 

"I'm fine, Killian. I promise."

He nodded and straightened, but watched her warily as she stood. Emma brushed off his worry easily, his concern as far as she was concerned, was nothing more than worry for his offspring - more bond induced nonsense that they would have to muddle through. Killian disarmed her through it, if her guard even let down the slightest bit, the link between them made her too honest, too trusting. 

(Too vulnerable?)

_ (No.  _ **Never** _ again.) _

_ (Careful, always careful; better safe than sorry. _ )

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

Working out all the small kinks took a few days, including the call to her friends that she had found the Demon, and they needed privacy to figure things out before the coven could descend upon them. Mary Margaret, Anna, and Regina took it the hardest (the lattermost to Emma's surprise), but that was fixed with promises to visit individually when possible. Elsa had smoothed it over, truly, by offering (with a new frosty demeanor) to play bad cop to Emma's good. 

Making it clear that Emma needed space and making a case that even rattled Regina, Elsa had convinced everyone to ease up - even while she was miserable. Liam had tried to use his discovery about Killian to apologize, discovering very quickly how 'frigid' she could actually be. 

Killian for the most part seemed grateful just to be there, and out of the tower. His room was set up and Emma had attached it neatly to the tower (the door currently in his closet), and his other residences. It took time, but the house and her magic got along in a great way, the door's stability not at all in question. Killian had teased her after they toured his homes that it was a lot to baby proof - Emma was simply thankful that the two properties he favored were not out of state. The further the distance, the more taxing it got - it was among the few reasons she had that as much as she wished she could make a door to the Below for him, she couldn't. 

"It's alright, Swan. I don't mind going back and forth to get what I need from the Below. It truly doesn't bother me to commute." Dropping another box into his downtown penthouse as she looked on, he shrugged, leaning back to rest on the bar with his elbows. "I can turn in some work, touch base with my team, do the things I can't do up here that need to be done. Plus, it's not as if you would have if you could have - it's illegal to have unauthorized portals to and from the Below. It's in the DRIVES act."

"Oh," Emma blinked. "I keep seeing that, but I don't know much about it honestly. I have to sign the baby up under it at some point -"

"Not any longer. Liam said that when he suspected you initially, but now he's rescinded the request." Killian’s jaw clenched, his claw like nails ripping open the top of the box in a slash. 

Emma shook her head, looking at Killian with sheer confusion. "Why would he do that? I thought it protected -" 

"I asked him to," Killian stated, an edge to his tone. His eyes flicked to look at her, the sideways glance almost a challenge of some sort. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to understand what was going on. 

"Okay, I guess I don't get it." Shifting to step towards him, Emma frowned when she saw hurt flicker across his face. "Are you upset with me? Why would you ask Liam to do that? Is there something I should know?" 

"There's a lot you should know, love, I just - just don't fret about it. It's fine." Killian smiled, but the lie seeped from his words into his expression. "Just know that if you ask a Demon or anyone close to them, the DRIVES act is not popular. It's a hit list in the right hands, and the attributes asked in that questionnaire are very unnecessary."

"I don't -" 

"Emma, I don't want to explain all of this right now, but I promise I will. I just - I just can't until I am sure you will understand. My brother isn't great about it, but he's better than many." 

"I guess I'll leave you to this then?" Emma grumbled slightly, unaware of whatever she had done. He caught her wrist as she turned to leave, his hand warm over her skin. 

"It's fine. Please stay, we can change the subject." Killian nodded, and he encouraged her to sit at the large bar. He had impeccable taste, if a bit too modern for Emma's liking. Dark colors and steel fixtures looked untouched, gleaming in the light of a sleek fireplace built into an onyx wall. "So you have a doctor's appointment here soon, right?" 

"In two weeks, at the five month mark. I'll be a third of the way along, basically." Emma stroked along where the swell of her belly curved upwards, marveling at how fast time had passed. She was still carrying large, but had completely slowed down in growth to stay the same size. Her body was rounded out almost completely and as much as it could be, her breasts heavier and her center of gravity at risk of creating an orbit. 

Killian hummed in response, watching her intently. "Do you feel…?" 

"Her move?" Emma finished his question, and he nodded. "I'm starting to. She's the size of a plum right now, if you can believe it."

Killian nodded again, the silence once more taken over. He cast a longing look at her before returning to unpacking. The bond thrummed, and Emma found herself by his side. 

"Here." Taking his hand even as he startled, she placed it on the lower side of her stomach, pressing softly against where she felt the baby laying. Killian let out a choked noise of surprise, his hand stiff until the tension loosened and his large palm formed to her side. 

The bond exploded with warmth, as if a knit blanket had been wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of cocoa had been placed in her hands. Every muscle unwound, her thoughts hazy and free. It made her feel too comfortable, to which she accounted for the madness of what came next. 

"You could come, if you want," Emma whispered, her body resting against his in a gentle lean. "To the appointment, I mean."

"I'd like that a lot, actually," he murmured back, his other hand lazily hugging her against himself. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, the bond between them alive with its vibration, until Emma pulled away with sudden realization. 

Killian looked dazed when Emma stared at him, but said nothing when she turned on her heels and stomped back into her own house again. Emma's anger felt like it might eat her alive, the door to her special room opening with no resistance. She scooted between the boxes and ducked under the bottoms of clothes, curling into herself. 

(The bond was  _ officially _ a problem.)

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

  
  


For the most part after that, Emma was successful in her attempts to avoid Killian, both of them happy to stay clear of the other without risking the consequences of the tenuous bond. 

Neither of them acknowledged it openly, until a few days before the first trimester check up when Killian confronted her. 

"I don't have to go if you are uncomfortable, but I truly do want to be there for you and our child," he told her seriously, handing her a large bouquet. The flowers smelled amazing, the yellow and white blooms immediately making Emma's heart clench. "I've taken off that day, and I have a chauffeur for you to save you from the commute. I thought we might -" 

"It's fine. I said you could go, and I meant it." Emma shrugged, holding onto every bit of her armor. 

"I meant to ask, and I know what you have said, but…" Killian raked a hand through his hair, tousling it around his horns. "Mixed children tend to take after the non-Demonic parent. Are you sure that you want to keep -" 

"I'm sure," Emma growled, her attention snapping towards him. He lowered his hands in supplication, and Emma realized she was practically ready to spring: her arm had curled around her belly protectively, while the other was outstretched, and the grimace she wore was more bared teeth than anything. 

"I was only confirming. It's - I'm not -" 

"Whatever," Emma snapped, hugging herself tightly. "It's at eight am. Be here by seven." 

"Aye." 

Per his word, he was promptly waiting for her at seven am the morning of the appointment, the sleek black town car's leather seats warm as he helped her inside. 

Emma hadn't seen much of him since their tense conversation, but he cleaned up well in the skin suit - horns, claws, and tail disappearing, and his skin a pale color that made his lips seem to blush. She could tell he was uncomfortable in it, and in an attempt to calm him she took his hand in hers. 

"It grew back nicely," Emma remarked, examining the scars that still appeared, even through the glamor. "Does it hurt?" 

"No. It's prone to stiffness and some cramping, but," He gave her a grin, the unearthly blue of his eyes bright with mischief as they crinkled. "What can one expect from second hand goods." 

Emma could not help the laughter and groan that bubbled up as he gave a dramaticized sigh with a tilt of his head. "That was terrible," she managed, still giggling. 

He only grinned back, giving her hand a squeeze. They sat quietly together until the car stopped, Killian helping her out again and into the lobby of the office. It was a short wait, the doctor looking at Killian with surprise and then distrust as she ran over her checklist. 

"Still feeling movement?" 

"Yes," Emma answered, sitting sideways on the examination table. 

"Eating and drinking well?" 

"Yes," Emma answered, as Killian made a noise. 

"Are there any recipes or guidelines I could follow to cook for her, so she eats -" Killian tried, the doctor wrinkling her nose and not looking at him. 

"You are growing right on schedule, are you having intercourse at all?" the doctor asked, ignoring Killian completely. 

"I - no, I'm not, I -" Emma stammered. 

"Good. Any Demonic Malevolence?" The doctor shot a sideways glance towards Killian, and he frowned. Crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair, he tilted his head to stair at the ceiling. Emma noticed his tail had broken through the glamor as it began flicking rapidly with agitation. 

"Um, I am not sure -" 

"This would be thoughts of hurting others, destruction of items of value, cravings for raw meat, forcing contracts or actions to be done by means of thrall on others or against your own will, feelings that result in heightened fire magics -" 

"Oh, no," Emma shook her head. "Nothing like that at all."

"It's illegal to withhold reports of malevolence, are you aware of that, Miss Swan?" 

"I - Yes," she repeated, slowly. "Yes I am." 

"And you are sure there is nothing you would like to report?" the doctor asked, leering at her. Emma laid a hand over her stomach, looking at Killian. He let his stare at the ceiling drop, catching her eye, his gaze unreadable. 

"I'm sure," Emma nodded. 

The doctor clicked her pen, making a clicking sound with her tongue. "Alright, slide your pants down and lay across the table here. The ultrasound technician will be in shortly." 

The doctor left, leaving Emma and Killian alone. 

"Do you need me to -" Killian began, but Emma was already shimmying down her pants and underwear. 

"Oh, no," Emma said, realizing his attempt at giving her privacy. "I - you're going to want to see this, I think, and at this point, my vagina and you are going to become acquainted in the least desirable of ways that I doubt anyone could sexualize. I'm fine with it. If you are grossed out, let me know. I don't want you fainting - "

"I assure you that I do not intend to faint or do anything untoward," Killian stated firmly. 

"Good," Emma said simply. 

The technician came in moments after, immediately glaring at Killian as she got to work. She squirted freezing gel on the roundness of Emma's belly, making her jump. Killian snapped to attention, looking at the technician with narrowed eyes before moving his chair closer. 

The technician pursed her lips before plastering a sunny smile over her grimace. "Alright, let's see this baby! Fingers crossed for good news!" 

Taking her wand, the Fairy made a few circular motions, a glowing mist sticking to the gel of Emma's stomach. Waving her wand at the machine, the machine whirred to life, focusing in on a blurry image.

"That's her?" Killian asked, reverently, leaning forward to look at the monitor in awe. The small white blob kicked out a tiny leg, flailing in the black and gray of the background. Emma felt his fingers interlace with hers, and found that she was grateful for the grounding gesture. 

"That's our baby, oh I - Killian, she's perfect, she's -" Emma could barely recognize her own voice; the excitement, the weight, the proof that they were a part of this something forever and the giddiness of everything stealing her breath. Tears pricked at her eyes, the emotions too much. Swiping them away, Emma took in a deep breath, and steeled herself again. 

"Good call, a beautiful little princess is nice and snug in Mum." The nurse pointed to the screen at the baby's sex, before giving a sly glance towards Killian. "She looks normal enough; didn't inherit much of her father at all. Bless your luck for that." 

Emma glanced at Killian, tensing at the nurse's rudeness, but he didn't seem to notice. His smile was wide as he squeezed her hand, the grin making his eyes twinkle absolutely infectiously. All Emma could feel was adoration, the warm balm of it through the bond, and the lightness that made her squeeze his hand back in turn.

"She's beautiful," he sighed out, and Emma managed a choked nod, before his eyes caught her own. Worry immediately spread across his features. "You're crying, darling are you -" 

"I'm fine, I just got -" Emma hiccuped, trying to stop the tears rolling down her face. The nurse, to her credit, was cleaning up quickly, wrinkling her nose at them in disdain when Killian cupped her cheek, his thumb gently swiping away tears. "I just got overwhelmed for a moment. Thank you for coming, it means so much more than I thought, and -" 

"Thank you for letting me," Killian replied simply, shrugging ever so slightly. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and Emma shivered at the electricity that seemed to shoot down her spine. 

Emma rebuttoned her pants and pulled her sweater over her stomach, standing carefully while Killian smoothed down the knitted fabric. Swaying into his touch, he let her rest her cheek against his chest, the comfort of the not-quite embrace washing over them. Humming a noise that he reciprocated, her hands splayed across the stretch of his chest, as Killian’s nose rested against the crown of her head while his lips pressed chastely against her forehead. 

(It could be like this forever, it could be everything and a future if you just -) 

The nurse cleared her throat loudly, and Emma jumped away from Killian’s arms, looking startled. 

"Your pictures are ready," she drawled, her eyebrows raised even as her eyes began to narrow. "If you'd like them, that is." 

Emma nodded, swallowing a deep breath to calm her racing heart. 

The pictures were a blurry mess, a few profiles of their baby that were more modern art than much else. One was marked as 'thumbsucking' and Emma tried not to be overcome by the strange swell of emotions that threatened when she traced the tiny hand that met a tiny mouth. Killian’s favorite was of their baby's feet, crossed at the ankles but directly in view of the camera's viewpoint. They were so tiny, so small even with their tiny nubbins of toes. 

Leading her to the car, the chauffeur asked where they were headed. 

"We can go home if you like, Swan," Killian hesitated, taking her hand and swiping his thumb over her knuckles. "But -" 

"It's alright if you have plans today. I understand, I didn't expect you to stay," Emma mumbled, trying not to let her strange disappointment leak through the bond, or show in her downcast eyes. 

Killian laughed slightly, shaking his head. "On the contrary, I was going to ask you to lunch."

Emma looked up sharply, lips parting in surprise. "Oh, I'd - I wouldn't mind that at all -" 

"I thought we could have lunch together, then we could go shopping for her, now that we know for sure, and you could pick out anything you don't have already." Blushing, he raked back his hair with his other hand, scratching behind his ear. "If you're up for it, that is. I know that this is all…" He made a gesture with his hand, and Emma could not help the laughter that bubbled up. 

"I'd love that, but I can't afford -"

"My treat, all around." Killian squeezed her hand again, his eyes meeting hers as she bit her lip. "Please. Let me take care of you, and her. I know it's all -" 

"Fubar?" Emma suggested, his lips quirking into a grin. 

"Sure, though I would argue Snafu, as not everything has been a disaster. Some of this, it's been -" 

Emma cut him off, calling out to the chauffeur. 

"Granny's please, on Crimson boulevard and Lupine Highway." 

The chauffeur nodded, and Killian rolled his eyes. "You have to eat something besides grilled cheese and onion rings, Swan."

"You said vegetables, and that's what onion rings  _ are _ . Delicious, delicious, vegetables." Emma grinned, leaning herself to rest against him. 

(So much for armor, you let him through your walls like he owns the place. Stop letting the bond win, stop letting yourself forget about your scars!) 

( _ Shut up, brain, and let me eat my onion rings _ .)


	5. They do not Understand our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in a funk, but things are starting to look up slightly. I'm still alive, so, that counts for something right?

Their lunch left her satisfied, the baby moving in gentle flutters, and both her and Killian feeling relaxed. He hooked their arms together, letting Emma lean into him while they shopped, the easiness of it too much and not enough. They didn't end up buying much outside of a few maternity outfits (Emma was rapidly growing out of clothes) and a few specific girl's onesies they both liked. 

To his credit, Killian had made a list of things they were missing, but Emma wanted to make sure before buying another set. They were checking out when Emma saw the magazine headline, half buried on the bottom shelf. 

Pulling it free, her hands shook while she took in the picture of Killian that graced the cover. 

'Below's Most Eligible Prince  _ Taken?' _

"Ah. Looks like they've started up this nonsense again," Killian whispered, peering over Emma's shoulder. 

"What - what even is this, Killian?" Emma asked, her voice trembling. 

"I told you about this - It's a gossip rag, devoted to ranking the Below's Tonne. I'm on here, and so are some of my mates. There's Will, for example, known by another name for summoning," he pointed to the name printed underneath a photo of a Demon with rust colored spiraling horns, deep red tattoos running down his body. The name 'Willken Skarrlet' was in bold. "He works in cyber security and infrastructure for us. I haven't caught up with him since Liam and I have been on the outs, so this is a good -" 

"How can you be so calm about this?" Emma hissed. "They are going to find out about me and you eventually, what will that mean for us? Will I be on here or -" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think - these magazines so rarely make it up here, and I'm used to their chatter. It's alright." He grimaced slightly, scratching behind his ear. "You won't be featured, or if you are, it will be with no name or photograph. The DRIVES act makes it illegal to create 'disruptions of peace' between the Below and… Well, anyone. We can't legally disparage any other species without risk of being arrested."

"Oh." Emma looked down at the magazine, the glossy picture of Killian’s half turned face suddenly much more sad than unsettling. 

"This isn't even a good picture of me, honestly. It's a bloody shame they got my worst angle." Killian struck a slight pose, in front of her, teasingly. "I'm rather dashing, too much so to deserve this."

Emma snorted, sliding it back in its place among the other papers. 

They walked around a bit longer, perusing the shops together while some people stared in open disgust when they stared too long and saw through Killian’s glamor. People switched sides of the street or clutched their bags tighter to themselves to slip by, little sharp stabs at them as a couple that Emma felt with every step. Killian didn't seem to notice or be affected by it if he was ignoring it, but to Emma, it made her feel like a carnival display. 

When it became too much, Emma asked the chauffeur to drive them to Belle's, the party for the announcement of the baby's gender hastily planned, but planned nonetheless. It would seem that the time limit of the Coven's curiosity had run its course, and Killian would be meeting everyone at the book shop. Belle also seemed as good as any host for the Coven to start with, her long immortal life and kind but firm demeanor made her easily amicable to most anybody - and to mediate disputes. It was the perfect place to introduce Killian on neutral ground to the Coven. 

The driver dropped them as close to the entrance as he could manage, but Emma was happy to walk a bit, her nerves strung tight. Killian held her arm in the crook of his, his presence soothing even if a nervous anxiety fell from him as well. 

(He wants this to be too real!) 

(It's already all  _ too _ real, and he wants to stand with you through all of it -) 

"Who are you most excited about telling?" he whispered, and Emma paused, thinking as he slowed to look at her. 

"Mary Margaret, I think. She's been like a mom to me for so long," Emma sighed, beginning to walk with him again. "After my foster mother died, all she had were these dreams of what she wanted the farm to be and all of this hope that she could do it. Through everything, every test planting, every failed crop or yield, she never gave up, just adapted. I never had anything like that as a kid, and I certainly hadn't seen anything like it from anyone but David and Ruth. Snow, she's on a whole different level. She knew she wanted to help people, and she would not be satisfied until she made a synthetic, plant based, blood nourishment substitution that was safe. I know that whatever happens, if she helps me make a next step, it's in the right direction - and she will be there with my brother. She's done it for me before."

"She sounds amazing, Swan. I'm happy you found her." Killian smiled, making her breath catch. He was so handsome in the glow of day's end, the heat radiating off him a temptation that made her heart do cartwheels - 

"And m'happy to 'ave found you, Boss," a voice called out from the shadows. A tall figure emerged from the gloom of an alleyway. He looked familiar to her, even in his nondescript black turtleneck and tan slacks, but Killian grinned widely. 

"Will, you scoundrel, why? What Devil dragged you here?" Killian and the other man shared a laugh, the man's glamor melting away slowly. Rust colored horns appeared on his close cropped head, the metallic sheen to his skin slightly more visible. 

"'Who's this, then?" the Demon that was not a man asked, his eyes suddenly widening, grin spreading underneath. "Oi, the rags aren't true are they Jones? Are you tucking in with someone for good? And a Witch at that?" 

"Look, I can't do this right now Will -" 

"If he wanted to come to the party, he could," Emma suggested. "It would give you someone to talk to instead of just my family grilling you on everything and anything."

A glint of something shone in Will's gaze, Emma tensing slightly. 

"Actually, yeah - I'll explain everything to you at the party. It’s a long story, mate." Killian shrugged. 

Will shook his head laughing, shrugging casually back. "I find the longer the story, the higher the chances it's very interesting, and requires good spirits to digest its contents over."

"Emma, this is my friend Will Scarlett. A pre-fall Demon that was among the last. Tragically, he hit too hard, and he's been a bird brained imbecile ever since." 

"Don't listen to him, he's just cranky that I got to keep my wings."

“I'm Emma, I'm Killian’s - er, we're - um - “

“Oh, I think anyone Below knows who you are.  _ You _ are the mysterious Witch who's entangled poor Killian here into doing her monstrous bidding.” 

“Please tell me no one is running that - “

“Nope. I helped Liam kill it, but not before it got out to the streets by word of mouth. They don't call it 'speaking tongues' because we talk slow.” 

_ Fuck. _

"Does that mean I'm in danger?" Emma pulled away from him, Will barking out a laugh before Killian could shoot him a withering glare. 

"Wait." Will looked between them, Killian grimacing. "She's bleedin' serious?" 

Emma scoffed, pushing Killian’s hand away from her as she turned and headed toward Belle's. 

"You bloody ponce -" he growled in Will's direction, running to move in front of Emma. "Love, listen, you are in no danger, I promise you. Will is a fool; another 'dick head king' like my brother -" 

"Really? You told me not to worry about this, but your entire populace thinks I'm 'a monstrous Witch', and that isn't a big deal to you?" Emma stepped to the side, trying to move past him without success. 

"I can explain -" 

"You know, it’s really interesting that you know all these assholes and the 'king of the dickheads', but  _ you _ are  _ completely _ innocent. Freshly driven snow, that's Killian." She pushed past him, entering the shop by herself even as he felt heat rise in his chest. 

"Well," Will stated, rocking on his heels and looking slightly amused. "I think I'll skip the party, if you don't mind me." He clapped a hand on Killian’s shoulder before quickly turning to run off. 

Killian caught the collar of his jacket with ease, dragging him through the threshold of the shop, Will unnoticeably smiling widely. 

The entire group stared as they walked in, Emma's poor mood and directed stare at him clearly echoed by her friends and family. Walking over, he waved awkwardly, Emma moving to stand closer to him. 

"So this is -" she began, Belle walking from the back with a large tray of cupcakes she promptly dropped, shattering the plate they had been on. 

"Who - How -" Belle sputtered, pointing past Emma and Killian to instead point at Will. " _ Scarlet _ ?" 

"Why hello, Belle. Fancy meeting you here, it's been a while." Will grinned. 

"Who let you in? How, how did you -" 

"It doesn't really matter, does it? What matters is that I win, and you've lost. I am owed what you promised me almost five centuries ago, and you will pay my price. I will choose when to collect." He smirked, bowing slightly. "Be ready."

His wings spread, dark brown and velvety not unlike a bat's, no feathers left on the leathery skin. The room went black for a few moments and when color and light returned, Will was gone. 

"So," Emma let herself fall back into a chair, sighing into a drink she sorely wished had alcohol in it. "Can we give up on having parties for me yet?" 

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・

Despite everything, Killian still managed to charm everyone while apologizing to both Emma and Belle. The bond definitely helped, and where it did not, the fresh batch of cupcakes did. 

"I promise, when I go back I'll straighten this out. You're safe, I would never risk you or the baby. Never," he entreated, and Emma could feel his nervousness surrounding her concern. "As for Will, I have no idea what the bloody hell that was, or what the wanker has written up as a deal regarding your friend. I'm as shocked as all of you; he's a sodding prat but he's never done anything to make me question his loyalty."

"Belle seems more angry than anything," Emma observed, unwrapping her second cupcake. Belle had been moving at a frenetic pace since Will's abrupt departure, mumbling under her breath as she flitted about. She practically threw things on the long table filled with food, slamming cupboards in the small kitchen that she served coffee, tea, and synthetic blood from. 

Killian’s apology had been met with sincerity, despite Belle's anger, confusing them more. 

"Oh, I know it's not your fault," she had laughed darkly, pulling back a strand of her chestnut hair. Her auburn colored eyes seemed a darker red, but Emma wasn't certain. "I knew that asshole would find me eventually, but I was so  _ close _ , so so  _ so close _ to getting out of it -" 

Killian sighed, scratching behind his ear. "I can look over the contract, but Will's deals are -" 

"NO!" Belle yelled, jumping at Killian, both Emma and him startling slightly. She laughed nervously, waving her hands. "No, no need. I can handle this. I have to handle this."

"Are you sure, Belle?" Emma glanced from her friend to Killian and back. "It’s his fault; he owes you and I'll hold him to that." 

Killian grunted out an amused huff, but nodded shyly. 

"No, it's fine. I'll beat him at his own stupid, stupid game. He's not winning this time," Belle gritted out, smiling brightly. "Now, who wants spinach dip?" 

Belle returned to the kitchen, Snow and Ruby eagerly approaching. 

"So, this is him?" Snow asked, not bothering to wait for the rhetorical answer. "Well look at you. I can't wait to divine a future for you, as long as you stay alive. My husband is currently conspiring to kill you but since the chances of his success are low, we should see each other again relatively soon." Snow beamed at him, while his brows knitted together in concern.

"Wait, what -" 

"And none of your texts could prepare me for this, Emma," Ruby purred. "Are all Demons devilishly delectable or just you?" 

"Ruby!" Emma hissed. 

"I prefer devilishly handsome myself, but alas no. Some of us fell harder than others, or let themselves be corrupted. Although, many are otherworldly in their beauty. Celestials in general -" 

"No need to continue. I have the information I need, professor." Ruby mock saluted with a wink. She pulled away, allowing David space to stalk over, his glare fixed on Killian. 

"Oh, bent broomsticks, here we go," Emma whispered, the bond picking up her anxiety. He gave a gentle squeeze to her hand, adjusting his posture to stand at his tallest. 

"You must be the father." David's glare was laser focused, as if he was trying to bore a hole into Killian’s chest with only sheer willpower. "I'm so pleased Emma found you at last, and you can now actually be helpful." 

"Me too, actually. I desperately -" Killian began, but David cut him off, his tone icy. 

"Our Emma has been through a lot, more than her fair share, really." David smiled softly at her, letting it fade almost immediately when he turned back to Killian. "She's very precious to us, and we won't allow anymore assholes or lying manipulative idiots to hurt her ever again."

"David!" Emma chastised, looking horrified. 

"Charming, that's -" Snow swatted at him with no force behind it. 

"I would never intentionally cause her distress." Killian’s tone was different, the solemnity of his words intoned with a seriousness that made Emma shiver. "I promise that. Her and our child will be protected."

David blinked, slightly stunned as Killian raised his hand. His eyes narrowed, but he took Killian’s hand and shook it firmly. 

"So, what did you find out today? How was the appointment?" Snow asked, bouncing on her feet with her hands clasped. Expectant faces turned toward Emma and Killian, and Emma blushed. 

"Well, er, the babe is healthy, growing right on time. Emma's a little less than a third of the way along." Killian looked at her with a smile, reassuring her with another gentle squeeze of her hand. 

"And?" Ruby called from across the shop, feeding Graham a cupcake. "Boy or girl?" 

Emma touched her stomach, smiling down at her feet. Lifting her head with a deep breath, she met Snow's excited gaze with a nervous laugh. 

"She's a girl," Emma announced, her friends shouting and whooping with joy. "We're having a little girl."

Both David and Snow hugged her tightly, Killian watching with amusement and a fondness that she mirrored when he caught her watching. They pulled away, Snow following after David when he turned to walk in the other direction, announcing he needed drinks to celebrate his niece. Killian found his way back to her side, and Emma let herself lean against him, head resting against his chest. 

Regina stared at them while talking to Mulan and Merida with feigned disinterest, Emma losing sight of her when Elsa stepped in front of them. 

"It's good that you were found safe, Killian. I'm sorry that this all happened to you, but I'm so happy you're alright, and more happy that you and Emma have each other." She smiled, the sad wistfulness of it not going unnoticed. 

"Thank you, Miss Frost. And for what it's worth, my brother is an absolute idiot that I'm sorry you had to cross." Killian reached forward to give her hand a squeeze, but she moved out of reach. 

"I don't need to be reminded. He doesn't seem to realize I'm not interested in his apologies serving as a reminder either, so if you'll excuse me," she gritted out, turning abruptly and moving quickly toward the ladies room. Emma shot Killian a quick glance, following after her friend when he nodded. 

As soon as Emma was gone, three women immediately pulled him over to their group. He recognized Regina from their previous meeting, but the wild haired red head and the stern faced raven haired woman she seemed to be close with were strangers. 

"So, yer the one who's tha wee babs Da," the red haired woman exclaimed, excitedly. Regina circled behind him, staring him up and down, sipping her drink. "I'm Merida, but call me Mer." 

She thrust her hand into his, shaking vigorously. 

"I'm Killian -" 

"An’ Mulan here, she's m'woman, goin' round seven years!" Her eyes were bright, hair bouncing as she gestured wildly, Mulan only giving him a slight nod in acknowledgement. 

Regina grabbed his tail, making him yelp a cut off sound as Mulan put a hand over his mouth. 

"I wonder how attached you are to your tail, fingers, toes, teeth, and those eyes of yours…" Regina hissed, her tugged grip uncomfortable. 

Emma had said that they weren't like this, she wasn't like this - 

Regina released him, as did Mulan. He took in deep breaths, staring at the three of them. 

"All that to say," Mulan's voice was low, a dangerous growl that hinted of a creature that would hunt him with no mercy, "If you hurt Emma, don't think we're above selling you in baggies to the highest bidder, just because Elsa is in our coven. Head of the council or not, I know 103 ways to make someone disappear, and that is just with my bare hands."

Killian stared at them, jumping slightly when Emma touched his elbow.

"Oh, did all of you just meet?" she asked, and Killian felt the link jostle. She looked at the three with a cocked head. Emma groaned, looking annoyed. "I should have known better than to leave for even a moment. You have to stop doing this to the men who come into my life."

Killian let out a breath, and the four of them laughed lightly. 

"Terrorizing people about selling their body parts, making them disappear, it's ridiculous." Emma shook her head, still grinning. "As if someone would even do that. You all are absurd."

Merida, Mulan, and Emma continued laughing, but Regina shot him a pointed look. He swallowed hard, the link between them wavering, Emma immediately stopping her laughter to glance over at him. He couldn't help his jaw working, but her hand crept into his, immediately relaxing him despite the clear warning from Regina. 

Emma pulled him away, leading him towards the entrance, just as the door opened. Liam stood in the doorway, looking as stunned as Emma and Killian did to see him. 

"Oh, um, I thought things would have wound down -" 

"What is  _ he _ doing here?" Elsa yelled from across the room, the entire space dropping about 20° instantly. "Did you  _ invite _ him?" 

"Killian, you didn't -" Emma began, but he was already stepping forward. 

"Liam," Killian spoke lowly, and Emma could feel the discomfort pouring off him in waves. "Now is not a good time to pay a call, uninvited. This event isn't -" 

"I just wanted to -" 

"Liam," Killian growled, fists balling. 

"Make sure that none of these," he lowered his voice slightly, angling his head so only Killian could hear, " _ Witches -"  _

The room went even colder, Emma's humorless laugh of disbelief coming from behind him. Killian pushed past to show him the door, but Liam's wing blocked his line of sight. "Brother, I swear -" 

"- Made a threat -" 

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and just because you've suddenly decided my life is your bloody business again -" 

"You're too good for her Killian. You don't have to put yourself through cavorting with this criminal and her friends -" 

"Please, leave!" Emma shouted, her teeth chattering. She immediately moved closer to Killian, until she was just behind him. "You weren't invited, and this has been - this has been a disaster. I shouldn't have expected less, I should have…" 

"Emma," Killian whispered slightly, pulling her closer. Her eyes were glassy and she immediately averted them from his own. "Emma, I think… I think I should go. Why don't you stay here with your friends and family? I'll go."

"No, Killian. I don't think I'm in a festive mood anymore either." Emma turned, giving a half hearted wave to everyone, before pushing past Liam into the cool evening. Several concerned voices called after her, but Killian didn't hear them; he could only hear Emma's pain and upset. He summoned the car with a snap of his fingers, feeling his driver's contract race up his forearm. 

Liam caught him before he could run after Emma, holding a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"I didn't mean to -" 

"You never mean to, Liam," Killian hissed. He could feel the heat coming off of his skin, and could feel the untamed need to strike that he had spent years keeping in check. "Bugger off somewhere, until I  _ ask _ . Until then, you're decidedly unwelcome." 

Pushing past Liam, Killian rushed to catch up to Emma. He found her sniffling and shivering on the sidewalk just as his car pulled up. She looked up at him with no expression, simply taking his hand when offered, and allowing him to help her. Once inside the car, she curled into him without a word. 

The car ride felt far too long, both entirely silent despite the way the bond shook, as if jolts of electricity ran across it in little uncomfortable spasms. The car left them on the bumpy drive that led to Emma's home, where she stalked inside, disappearing into her secret room. 

Killian didn't hear her return to bed, only felt her upset grow stronger, his guilt steadily rising as well. 

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

  
  


Emma woke up in the small, cramped space of her special room, carefully opening the door to free her aching body from its confines. She felt awful, the worst she had in ages, emotionally and physically pushed past her limits by the events of the party. This was all a mistake; feeling Killian’s guilt made her want to scream, and it was absolutely ridiculous that everything in her life had to be more than difficult. All she wanted, desperately wanted, was the normalcy everyone else seemed to have. 

Laying in her bed, she tried not to cry again. The hormones had been mad lately, all of her wanting to cry or rage, but never at appropriate times. Even last night she had curled into Killian as if he actually cared about everything he felt guilty for. 

(He does, you  _ know _ he does -) 

When she woke up next, it was to the pressure of someone sitting by her side, her eyes snapping open. Killian sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her with an unreadable expression, hand in mid-reach to wake her. A tray sat in front of her with a steaming mug and a plate of something that smelled delicious. 

"Sorry, love." He smiled slightly, and she let herself sit up a little with a stretch. Despite her sleep, she didn't feel rested at all. "I - you haven't eaten since the party, and I thought you might like some tea and a bit of sustenance." 

Emma's stomach rumbled, and he let out a snort. 

"Thank you, I um, I was just -" 

"I wanted to apologize again, for everything." Emma's eyes shot up to watch his face as he moved the tray over her, sliding it gently over her belly. His eyelashes were so long, gaze averted from her own while he adjusted her blankets. "You said you shouldn't have expected things to go well, and I… I'm sorry Emma. I should have made sure that everything was perfect." 

Emma laughed loudly, regretting it as he looked up at her with those unsettling eyes. She licked her lips, trying not to feel the guilt that seemed to be rolling off of him. 

"Killian, there's no way you could have prevented that. I'm just unlucky, or whatever you want to call it. I always have been, and it's why…" Emma took a breath, looking down at the tray. Squinting at the plate, a slow smile curved across her face. "Is this a grilled cheese?" 

"Aye. It is." A blush crept across his cheeks, and before she could stop herself, she squeezed his hand. 

"This is a really good apology," Emma murmured, taking a bite out of the sandwich. It wasn't as greasy as she liked, and did not have the strange fake cheese flavor she had grown accustomed to. It was better, somehow melted and smooth, the flavors of some other cheeses on crisp bread that soaked up some type of flavored butter or oil making her moan indulgently. 

"I know you don't like my," He raised two of his long fingers in the air, a shy grin on his flushed face, "'Health Food Bullshit', but I figured maybe if I made the junk you like instead of trying to get you to drink kale smoothies -" 

"Killian," Emma said through a mouthful of food, swallowing with a hum of appreciation. "Kale smoothies are as far as I know, against the law anyway." He laughed, and she patted the place on the bed next to her. His eyebrows raised in surprise, but she simply patted the quilt again gently. 

He shuffled around the side, stretching himself out to sit carefully. 

Emma ate in the amicable silence, sipping the tea he had made occasionally. It was delicious as well, something light but creamy and sweet, with notes of cinnamon and almond. 

"You know," Killian said quietly, after some time. "Demons, er - or our 'Malevolence' - have been blamed for bad luck for centuries. Millennia even. We have a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the worst times, or making the wrong choices. We're famous for it, really."

Looking down at the now empty plate, Emma nodded. "I know that feeling. I don't think I've ever made the better choice in a set of options, even using my best judgment. I always said that I was cursed, but you learn to roll with it. When you are always on the brink of disaster, you learn to be quick on your feet, and when you have no safety net, you learn to walk the tightrope without swaying."

"Sounds like you have had quite the life, Emma Swan." Killian turned his head, and Emma met his gaze. 

"Being an orphan will do that." Emma shrugged. "You stop hoping for things to go right, and you just start to hope that whatever happens isn't the worst case scenario. You pray for SNAFU instead of FUBAR." 

"Ah yes. 'Shit's not all fucked up'. A fine philosophy." He shook his head, scratching behind his pointed ears. 

"Don't forget 'Fucked up beyond all recognition'. That's the one that gets you in real trouble at your foster home, let me tell you. I can't tell you how much I hated that, the sirens and the questioning, and -" Emma stopped suddenly, closing her mouth with a snap. 

Killian reached over, laying his large palm on her shoulder. The tenderness of the gesture was soothing, both of them meeting each other's gaze again.

"You can trust me, Emma," Killian whispered. There wasn't a lie in his tone, but he could just believe it, could be so conceited that he believed himself without question - 

( _ Or you could be scared, scared of having someone know you and all the why's, all the answers to the questions you don't want them to understand _ ) 

"Trust you?" Emma repeated. 

His palm slipped from her shoulder to take her hand in his, gently bringing it up to his lips. "I know you have walls, and I don't want to break them down. I want to be let in. I want to help you build a door. Take a leap of faith." 

He pressed a kiss there, and Emma felt her heart begin to hammer. His lips were so soft, and parts of her were screaming in the heated haze that the action created. 

"You don't have to make any decisions now, but I just - I want to know you. We're going to be together for a long time, because we are both going to be the parents to our little girl. I want to be prepared, and I want you to know me, as much as you want to."

"I - Killian, there's so much, I -" 

"Just think about it. It doesn't need to be all at once. I saw in that awful pamphlet of yours that there's some type of counseling center we can use, and then there's Gold Haven as well. I don't know if they would help too, they are known for -"

"That might be a good idea, because the bond between us is making me feel… Things." Emma trailed off feeling dizzy and flushed. He had put out there that he wasn't leaving, her chest fluttering and stomach leaping to her throat full of butterfly wings, an image of him and her holding a baby between them as his lips slid along her own… 

"Things?" he whispered, moving closer to her, his other hand brushing hair away from her face. "Are you alright, darling?" 

Emma couldn't breathe; she was burning, but the flames licking her skin were lascivious and slow, heat that started in places that were embers before. 

"I don't think so, no." The bond thrummed in a higher pitch, her face moving towards his like magnetism. "I want -" 

Her lips brushed against the side of his mouth, his sigh out tasting like cinnamon and rum. Emma turned to press her lips firmly against his, the movement quick and his hands hovered around her for a moment as if he was unsure - until he  _ wasn't _ \- and he was gripping her like his life depended on this moment. She gasped but it was bit off by his growl at her tongue finding his, the way it curved, the softness, and its smooth length promising sin she would never ask forgiveness for.

There was a clatter, the tray falling off the bed and the mug shattering, Emma coming back to herself and her tea soaked blankets with deep, rattling breaths. 

"Fuck, I -" She shot a glance at Killian, his eyes dark and hair sticking up in strange ways, chest rising and falling rapidly. "I didn't -" 

"Bloody hell," he managed, falling back on her pillows with his hand over his face. He scrubbed his eyes, before carding it through his hair. He rested his arm over his eyes, gulping in air. 

"The link, I just, I didn't - I wasn't thinking, and -"

Killian swallowed hard, nodding. "I know love, I don't know what came over me."

"The link, one minute I was drinking tea, and the next minute it was convincing me I wanted you to, to -" 

Killian smirked, lifting his arm to peer at her. "Oh, love, I know  _ exactly _ what I wanted to do to you."

"Killian, be serious, come on," 

"No, you're right Swan. The link made a small thought turn into something…" He made a noise, the sound of an explosion, hands miming it as she laid her head in her hands. 

"We need to figure out how to control this. I - that was too much. I can't…" Shooting him a long sideways glance, his face fell, and he nodded. 

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean -" 

"It's alright. It's - it'll be a one time thing. We need to find help with this, and I think that pamphlet said something about Gold Haven Ministries having some sort of -" 

"If you are going there, it's best I don't come with you." Killian sat up, back towards her. The link thrummed with something else now, anger or a resignation that Emma couldn't understand, the jolt from the previous haziness unpleasant. 

"Oh." Emma looked over, pushing off the wet quilt, and waving a hand to piece the mug back together on the tray. "I, um… Is there a reason why?" 

"Yes. I've been trying to find time to explain, and waiting for the right moments because you don't know - you just haven't seen what this world actually is to species that aren't -"

"Killian, my friends are the picture of diversity, come on." Emma rolled her eyes, and she felt Killian stiffen. He stood, taking the now whole mug on the tray without a word, his jaw tight. "I mean, a Werewolf, Elf, Merperson, Vampire, Druid, Witch coven? We're changing things, the council is changing things. Just because we don't have a Demon -" 

"Right," Killian walked to the door, not looking back at her. "You go, then. I uh - I have other things to do anyway."

"Killian, the bond is something that we need to address -" 

"I'll set up counseling for us, so that we can address it. You’re welcome to seek more help from Gold Haven, but I don't want a part in it." He walked away, Emma calling after him. 

"Okay, I guess. Thank you?" 

"You're welcome," Killian replied in a clipped tone, dumping the contents of the tray into the sink, rinsing them with the hottest water the faucet could supply. "Welcome, welcome, welcome."

  
  


ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・゜

  
  


The building that Gold Haven Ministries occupied was a yellow brick contemporary, mid century style with a clean and airy interior. The art, seating, and fixtures were a modern but somehow timeless color palette: muted cream and beige sofas, dark burgundy wingback chairs, warm woods as their legs. Gold light fixtures in rounded shapes lit the polished wood floors, a burgundy, brown, and orange shag carpet laid out in front of a stone fireplace that partially matched the exterior. 

A reception desk was placed nearly across from the sitting area, the attendant staring at Emma with her lips set in a thin line. Emma would swear her face was familiar, but could not place where she had seen the attendant before. Behind her, several women whispered shooting glances their way, the attendant's dark tawny eyes narrowing. 

"Go sit down, we'll call you when we're ready." She made a shooing gesture, and Emma reminded herself that leaping across a desk to punch the woman's face was not very motherly. 

Sneaking a glance at the name tag pinned to her blouse, Emma hexed Tamara's lunch. 

After an hour long wait, Tamara called her name, leading them back further into the building. There, she was placed in an office that was like something out of a fashion magazine. The walls and floor were white, a large frosted window allowing bright light in to rest on lacquered black surfaces. Red sculptures of dogs lined every shelf, all in the same shiny modern lacquer. 

At the large black desk, a woman with white and black hair stared at her with an expression that looked as if she had been forced to find delight in chewing up a raw lemon. Her red framed glasses matched her painted lips, or as much as Emma could see of them with how firmly they were pressed together in a prim line. 

"I'm Dr. DeVille. How are you today Miss…" She trailed off, flicking a blood red nail against a file folder to open it. "Swan?" 

"I'm -" 

"Pregnant by a demon, who wasn't initially around, surprise - oh. Planning to keep the child, and wondering how to sever the bond." She made a clucking noise with her tongue, sliding the same red nail down a piece of paper. "Mmmm. Part of the StoryBrooke coven. Why am I not surprised? We can deal with that later, too, you shouldn't be around Witches who encourage this sort of nonsense. Well, the least I can do is get you out of this mess by talking to you about your options."

"Yes, I was hoping to break the bond of -"

"Yes, with the father and the child." The doctor leaned back in her chair, adjusting one of the glossy red dogs slightly. "That's all good and well, but after I do break it, you won't want it anymore. We'll rid you of all of the malevolent manipulation these creatures prey on, and make sure you don't have to deal with this anymore by way of our new birthing center - "

"No, no, that's not it at all. I want to  _ keep _ the baby, I love her already -"

"You say that, but you don't know what that means," Dr. Deville chuckled dryly and without humor. "Just because you want to keep the runt of the litter doesn't mean it's a decision you should make. There are places that are better suited for their kind, and better equipped to care for them. Especially since you don't really  _ love _ these creatures. They certainly do not have that capacity."

"But I do love my -" 

"You may think that you love the child, but that's all due to proximity. You're sharing one body, and its influence is strong because of it. I'm sure if you were around its father, you'd feel strongly about them too." Dr. DeVille leaned forward, patting Emma's hand. 

"I am around him a lot," Emma admitted. "He lives with me, sort of, and I -" 

"He  _ lives _ with you?" she asked in disgust, wrinkling her nose. "You let  _ that _ \-  _ it _ \- frequent your domicile?  _ Why _ on  _ earth _ would you  _ do that _ ?" 

"Because -" 

"Are you involved in Demonic Malevolence? Do you and it have," Dr. DeVille lowered her voice to a shrill hiss. " _ Relations of the adult variety?" _

"No, well I mean, we…" Emma stammered. "He and I… The bond makes it  _ difficult _ ," 

"That won't get better if he is simply just around you. Don't you know anything about Demons?" Emma felt herself straighten, her body tightening unpleasantly at the doctor's unsubtle hatred. " _ What _ they do? What they  _ are like _ ? Your life overlapping even  _ minimally _ with one guarantees that nothing good will  _ ever _ happen to you again!" 

"That's not - He's not like that. He's kind, and sensitive. He wants to be there for me, and he wants to be a great father to our baby -" 

"Demons don't want  _ anything _ but to corrupt our kind. You have a chance, a choice to keep yourself pure. You can keep Witches pure. Let us take the baby, take the bond, we can even pair you with a suitable match who will forgive this  _ nasty _ little hiccup," The doctor purred, her voice oozing false saccharine sincerity. "All  _ it _ wants from you is your magic, and a child that it can use to gain access to more and more  _ power _ . No one will want you. You'll have no choice but to be its - a gross perversion of how things should work.  _ Demons _ are below Witches." 

"No." Emma stated simply. She stroked her stomach with an absent-minded swirling of her fingers. 

"'No'?  _ What do you mean _ , 'No' -" 

"No one wanted me before unless I was this or that, so that doesn't matter." Emma laughed at the ridiculous thought, feeling a soft fluttering in her chest. "If he just wanted me to be some weird mother of his child for even weirder reasons, I would know. He  **_doesn't_ ** . He's sincere, more sincere than any Witch, Wizard, or Warlock I've ever been with. He wants us to be a family, and I believe him."

Emma felt something click into place, the realization settling on her shoulders with heavy weight. 

"I believe him. I believe in him, and I…" Her mouth was dry and the whisper was quiet, more for herself than the seething doctor. "I  _ want _ this with him, as much as he does."

Dr. DeVille wasn't listening. Instead, she rapidly dialed a number into her phone line. Her pale hands had gone white at the knuckles from her grip, and Emma felt her neck hair prickle in unease. 

"Yes, yes, my office. No, but implied, and  _ she's living with it. _ " The whispered words were loud, even as the doctor tried to muffle the sound with her hand against the receiver. "I swear it. Get. Here."

She hung up the receiver, turning to Emma with a fake smile. 

"What was all -" 

Waving her hand, nails as shiny as her office surroundings, the doctor laughed airily. "Oh, nothing, just making lunch plans with a colleague after this -" 

Emma felt her super power flare to life. Panic trickled into her stomach, sending her heart into a faster rhythm. 

"Who did you call?" Emma stood slowly, backing away from the desk. 

"This is for your own good, it's not personal. Making choices that ruin your life, and threaten our communities, well, it's just unsafe for everyone. You are clearly under the influence of its thrall, and -" 

"Who did you call!?" The door behind her wouldn't open, her fear spiking as sirens sounded nearby. 

"I'm sorry Gold Haven Ministries couldn't help you today. I hope someone can."

The door opened, and Emma rushed out, retracing her steps through the corridors until she burst into the waiting room. Tamara was still there, cleaning up a mess of salad that had exploded on her thanks to the hex. Helping her wipe herself clean of Thousand Island was a familiar shaggy head of hair that turned to look at her, Tamara pointing at where she stood with a poisonous smirk. 

Two pairs of hands grabbed Emma's wrists, cuffs clinking together behind her back while officers led her away. 

Emma could not even comprehend what was happening; she was too busy staring at Neal and Tamara laughing at her, his arm draped around her dressing smeared waist. 

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・

  
  


Killian felt Emma's panic the moment it started, and realized something was wrong. His pride had been bruised when she had wanted to go to Gold Haven, every instinct screaming not to let her go to the place where his kind were so mercilessly persecuted and propagandized, but explaining it to a non-Demon let alone a Witch was hard enough. 

The intricacies of persecution, culture, and history was an impossible task for him to even begin trying to relay to her. Emma might run, she could see him as what her kind had so viciously created in their stereotypes, and could break him with their daughter in ways he dare not let himself think about. 

All morning Killian had felt a foreboding, the prickles of upset and unease, his stomach churning. As it grew into influenced annoyance and anger then straight into a chilling fear, the mistake on his part was more evident than he could possibly have ever feared. What had Emma said? Were they going to hurt her or their child? There were laws, but they could be sidestepped; they were sidestepped or run through without care. If he had just gone with her and been loudly turned away he could have explained to her what Gold Haven was, what they promoted, and what they were suspected of. 

He had gone to find her, watched the tail end of her arrest, the cops not letting him anywhere near the building, let alone Emma. He was forced to follow them to the jail precinct, waiting awkwardly in the waiting room dressed in his glamor. It itched, but he stayed as still as he could, only letting his legs bounce. Itching at the glamor drew attention, and many Witches linked it to some type of drug use. The belief that every Demon was some sort of miscreant, drug-using, sex crazed scoundrel had stayed a common stereotype since the Renaissance, even though it was ridiculousness. It couldn't  _ possibly _ be that wearing a second skin to simply exist without issue was bloody itchy. 

(Stop thinking about the itch, Killian, it's not helping. Don't even scratch behind your ear -) 

Eventually Elsa appeared, called by Emma in a frantic message with little information to go on. She was unable to make headway with anything even after showing her credentials and begging the guards, until she got a hold of Regina from a payphone. 

Regina walked in as if she owned the place, the guards standing straighter and several whispering to each other. 

"Uh, your Majesty - er," a guard sputtered out as she approached the front desk. He had only grunted at Killian’s questions and given Elsa monosyllabic answers, but seemed to squirm as Regina looked him up and down. 

"I no longer run this facility, Corporal Deerfield, but it looks as though no one is, and I have been free of managing the incompetent staff for eight blessed years. So why is it, today, I get a call that you are holding one of my friends without the respect you worms owe me?" Regina smiled with all her teeth, eyes glinting with a hungry rage. She laughed darkly, her tone lowering. "You all do remember how my boot feels, don't you? Get Facilier."

The guard scrambled off, leaving Regina there as she tapped her foot impatiently. A tall, skinny man with furrowed brows stepped out from the back, his mouth curling into a leer. 

"Ma Cherie, it's so good to -" 

"Cut the shit. You pulled someone from Gold Haven on bullshit accusations. Probably had cops sitting in Gold's pockets do it too, so they didn't even question if there were real charges. Pull her and wipe it, now."

"Now Queenie, you know what we had was tres bien, but I can't just -" 

"If you don't want the spirits I sent to the other side for you to come see how their old 'friend' is, I suggest you do as I ask, Fassy. Or should I start calling spirits here for all of you to deal with? I'm happy to spice up your evening if you truly had nothing better to do than pick up someone on trumped-up charges."

"That's on the arresting officers -" 

"I'll deal with them too, don't you worry." A water cooler behind the desktop began to steam, hissing out a low whistle. The guards began to look around nervously, several adjusting their collars. "But I'm dealing with you now, Shadow Man, and you don't  _ have _ those shadows anymore because of me.  _ My mistake _ . Let me just fix that for you -" 

"Alright! Ca va, alright. Merde… you are crazy, you know that? Fine, I'll do it for you."

"Fantastique, chouchou," Regina crooned. Facilier offered her a clipboard, letting Regina flip through it. She circled something, both sharing a nod before they walked away from each other. 

Elsa nudged him, gently. "Mills wasn't always going to inherit her mother's position, you know. She was a damn good detective and a warden here for years."

"She's bloody terrifying, if it helps." Killian tried to smile, but Emma's emotions had disappeared when she was brought in, his worry constant. 

Her frustration and upset hit him like a ton of bricks when she stormed towards them. He could not control himself, the embrace he wrapped her in was tight, the link sighing with relief. They left quickly, Emma explaining in a tired voice what had happened. Killian shook with anger by the end of it, furious at himself for sending her alone. 

"Don't be, it would have been worse for you. I didn't know that people were like this - they took me in for living with you. I said it's not illegal, at least not anymore, but they didn't care."

"No. They don't usually. It still shouldn't have happened, and I should have been there." Killian had checked her over, his fingers soft as they trailed carefully over her skin. The bond had flared into a blur of feelings, his concern giving way to relief, anger doused by her resignation. 

"The jailers asked me if I was going to move in with the other Demons in there, said they could use entertainment for their cells. There were so many Demons locked away. I have never seen so many, and I realized just how bad…" Emma trailed off, Killian lowering his gaze to stare at the ground. "I didn't get it, I swear; I didn't know how bad people treated your kind. They were so awful, and Neal was there too. He saw me get arrested -" 

Regina groaned loudly. "Alright, I'll work with this. In the meantime, you are going to therapy,  _ both _ of you. I need to see how MistHaven will try to spin this. Lord knows you're their favorite target."

"I just want to go home," Emma whispered wearily. Of her own accord, she leaned into him, closing her eyes. "I know I love her. I know you love her. I know it's real; she's mine, you care about her, and they're wrong."

"Get her home, Killian." Elsa smiled kindly, Regina and her waving goodbye to them before going their separate ways. 

The car ride home lulled Emma into a deep sleep, Killian carrying her in to tuck into her bed. She curled into her blankets with a sigh, murmuring what he swore was his name into her pillow. 

ﾟ・. ｡・. *✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ*⛧*.・｡*ﾟ.★.・.・✫*.・。.・

Therapy loomed over them for a few days, Regina making the appropriate calls and booking appointments for Emma while Killian found his own arrangements in the Below. They had settled back into a routine, his closeness to her, their kiss, and the incident at Gold Haven leaving her feeling too raw to be around anyone for long periods of time. He checked in on her daily, made sure her fridge was not filled with pizza boxes, but otherwise respected her need for space without issue. 

Regina's pick of a therapist was on the other side of town, Killian sending his driver to drop her at the nondescript white building. Inside, she found the office in the shared space with little trouble, 'Dr. Hopper' on a brass plate adorning a solid oak door. 

Dr. Hopper called her in exactly five minutes before the hour, and she settled into the deep rust and evergreen tones of his space nervously. 

"Hello Emma." His voice was soothing, not monotone, but soft and genuine. "I know you're here because of some trouble, but I wanted to be clear that this is a judgement free space. As long as you are maintaining safety and respect for yourself, we can talk about anything you want."

Emma swallowed hard, but nodded once. 

"Your friend is worried about you and this new relationship of yours that has come about from your pregnancy. She filled me in on the details, and Emma, I understand that this is not a normal situation. I still respect your decisions and I want to talk about your feelings during our meetings with each other. Alright?"

Emma nodded again, looking anywhere but at him and his soft smile under his tortoise shell frames. 

"So. In your words, why are you here today, Emma?" 

"Well," Emma swallowed thickly, searching for the short version of how she had gotten into this mess. "I am pregnant, but it came about on accident via a Demon. We have this bond thing and that's been really hard on me, but so has the judgment from the rest of the Heights. There's a lot of hatred for Demons that I didn't know about or understand, and I am really scared for the future."

Dr. Hopper nodded, writing something down. "You mentioned a 'bond' between you and the father of your child. Why has it been hard on you? Because of him being a Demon?" 

"I, um," Emma fidgeted, squirming on the plush cushions of Doctor Hopper's couch. The Elf looked at her expectantly. "I want to do things with him. I want him to do things to me, and I feel so conflicted because none of it is real."

"Who defines real?" 

"This is basically a love potion, this bond thing. The more I try to fight it, the more I think about him, and the more I wonder if he is thinking about me. It's ridiculous." Emma crossed her arms over her chest, her leg bouncing as she squirmed in the chair. "I'm too honest with him, he gets under my skin and slips past my defenses, and I don't like it! It - none of this is real; he throws me off kilter, and he sees through me, like he can read my thoughts. I shouldn't be this close to him!"

"I have to tell you Emma, that the things you share with him may be more powerful than the bond. You are going to be parents, and you both understand the other from what you have told me. That doesn't matter what species he is. We can love those outside of our species, race, creed, gender, et cetera for any reason or no reason at all, just like we can with those that are the same. I'm sure you have been with Witches or the ilk that you feel may have been a mistake. Did all of your relationships understand you regardless of your sameness?" 

"I mean, no, I was with Neal who is in the MistHaven coven, and we… We weren't good." Emma admitted, slowly. "That's not the point though, Killian and I don't understand each other, because if we did, he would respect my need for distance, all my boundaries -" 

"Have you told him or clearly set those boundaries? You told me you find yourself drawn to him in proximity, as if you need to be in his physical presence." Hopper adjusted his glasses, looking down at his clipboard before raising his gaze to Emma's frown. "I'm not saying that you can't do that, it's up to you and I respect your decisions. But if it is bothering you, you'll need to communicate that and stand firm with his support."

Emma let out a groan, throwing her head in her hands. 

"What's the matter, Emma?" Hopper asked, looking at her expectantly. 

"What if I don't want to stop?" she whispered. "I think - it's got to be the bond, but I… I can't imagine not having him nearby. It makes me hurt, like I'm losing a part of myself."

"Emma, you  _ care _ about him, and I struggle to believe it's just some sort of magic." Hopper leaned back in his chair, stretching slightly as Emma stared at him. "Magic is strong, but I've never seen magic do this. Even love potions are made for lust, or amorous intention, but they fade. If this is magic of some sort, it's old, powerful, and ancient, and deeply rooted in something more than just a spell." 

"We're having a kid together, it's probably -" 

"Other species mate bond based on True Love, you know. Werewolves, some Vampires, Elves, certain Fae, and more than I probably know. They feel a connection, and it helps them stay in a pack, communicate their emotions, or raise their children. This sounds more like that than anything." Hopper shrugged, chewing on his pen before scribbling something down. 

"True Love doesn't exist. Elves are polyamorous, Werewolves chase sticks some nights, and the Fae are waaaay to into the kink scene. It's all made up. They simply have pheromone and personality compatibility -" 

"I think that's in all relationships on some levels, along with other factors," Hopper interrupted. 

"I don't  _ want _ to be in a relationship, I don't want to have to be this way! I like my armor, I like my walls!" 

"And I'm sure he likes them too, if he's pursuing you. What are you afraid of here, Emma? Him leaving? Letting him know you?" Hopper asked, his pen tapping against the clipboard. "Let's get to the bottom of what you’re scared of."

"He's going to hurt me, or I'm going to let him down like I let other people down. Then, he's going to leave, and because - because of these stupid, fake feelings, it's going to break me into pieces." Emma began to cry, swiping at her eyes. A nudge at her knee startled her, Hopper offering a box of tissues. Emma grabbed a handful, blowing her nose and drying her face. 

"It's okay to be scared, Emma," Hopper reassured, but Emma could not stop the tears. 

( _ It's not okay to be scared. It's not okay to be vulnerable. You know better, Emma Swan, no matter what he tries to tell you.) _

"Our time is up for today Emma, but I think we made great progress. I want you to let go of worrying about the bond. That's your homework this week." Dr. Hopper smiled his mousy smirk, and Emma resisted the urge to clobber him. "Give your happiness a chance."


End file.
